Daddy's Little Princess
by AzulaTano
Summary: When everyone wakes up, Bree is no where to be found and a little girl is sleeping in her capsule. Donald and his sons try to figure out what is going on, but she may be right under their noises. Douglas/Bree DaddyFluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a short into chapter to my new story, Daddy's Little Princess! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Douglas Davenport had few possession of his own that weren't brand new. Basic stuff, but still sentimental. Like his father's watch, or his handmade wallet, or his first ray gun. (Well, second. Donnie broke his prototype).

And every now and then Douglas would removed the few photos her kept in his wallet to reminisce. Him and Donald in front of Davenport Industries, him with his kids the first christmas he had all three, and a few others. Today, in particular, Douglas found himself staring at the one photo her had of just him and Bree.

Her brown hair, even then, long and out of control, the biggest smile on the earth spread across her face, her arms wrapped around her father's neck.

If only things were that simple now with the kids. If only they hadn't grown up.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Chase yawned as he awoke from his capsule induced slumber. He turned his head, alarmed not seeing Bree in the next capsule. He was alarmed further by what he did see in Bree's capsule.

He quickly got out of his and yanked open Adam's.

"What gives?!" Adam asked, irritated by the rude awakening.

"Look!" Chase snapped.

A young girl, maybe four years old, stood asleep in the middle capsule. She had long brown, out of control hair and a light pink dress on.

"Go get Mr. Davenport," Chase told Adam, who ran off to get their father.

Chase watched the girl, even he unable to figure out who she was and why she was there.

Donald came in with Adam. "And you kids didn't hear anything last night?!" Donald gasped.

"No, our capsules are sound proof, you were the one who made them!" Chase huffed.

"What about Leo?" Donald asked.

'Well, considering he is still sleeping on the couch while we are yelling, I bet he didn't see anything. I think he would have told us if a little kid came in and replaced Bree," Chase replied.

Donald nodded, slowly opening the capsule door.

The girl's eyes jolted open.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. What is your name?" Donald asked gently, taking a step back.

Terrified, the girl super sped away, leaving the rest frozen in shock.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Douglas awoke to the lovely sounds of his screaming older brother. "Douglas!"

Douglas groaned, pulling back the sheets and forcing himself to get up. "What now Donnie?"

"Don't Donnie me!" Donald snapped. "I want to know why there is a little girl with super sped running around the island! And why she looks uncannily similar to Bree when she was that age,"

"I have no idea!" Douglas defended, putting on his jacket. The two brothers walked out through the hallway to the main area. "So you just found her sleeping in Bree's capsule?" he asked.

"Yeah," Donald sighed, "No clue as to how or why. Now, she just keeps running and hiding around the island, we can't find her anywhere,"

"WE FOUND HER!" they heard Adam scream. "INCOMING!" he warned.

But it was not quick enough. The girl tackled Douglas, hugging him tightly. "Daddy!"

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't have another kid you gave bionics to?"

Douglas glared at him. "Of course not," he looked down at the girl, instinctively holding onto her. "Honey, what's your name?" he asked gently.

She looked at him, clearly confused. "Daddy, it's me, Bree!"

 **Thoughts? Please review and give your feedback!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

"Bree?!" Donald asked, immediately turning to Douglas. "What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything," Douglas defended.

"If you-"

Douglas cut his brother off in response to Bree grabbing his shirt and hiding her face. "Donald, you are scaring her," he said gently.

Donald took a deep breath. "Okay, let's say you are innocent in all this-"

"Which I am," Douglas interrupted quietly.

"Then what happened?" Donald questions/

"We could run a DNA test to see if that really is Bree," Chase offered.

"Yes, let's get on that. We should also run some tests on her bionics," Donald said. "Let's get down to the lab,"

As they walked, Bree remained silent, clinging to her father. Douglas instinctively rubbed her back, assuring her it was safe.

"Chase, you start setting up a chip scan," Donald ordered. He began setting up for a blood draw, needed to extract a sample for the DNA test.

Upon seeing the needle, Bree's eyes went wide. She turned to Douglas. "Daddy, I don't want to," she begged, tears in her eyes.

Douglas looked helplessly at his brother. "Can't you just use a swab for a saliva sample?"

Donald sighed. "It will take longer to analyze the results though,"

"Donald, I doubt you want Bree running around, using super sped I might add. trying to escape past international water," Douglas whispered.

"Fine," Donald caved. He put the other materials away and got out a sterile swab. When he tried to approach Bree, she cringed away. "Douglas, I think you need to do this,"

Douglas nodded and took the swab.

Donald turned back to his cyber desk while his brother coaxed Bree into giving the sample. He wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous of how Bree took to Douglas instead of him.

"Daddy, where are Adam and Chase?" little Bree asked.

Not wanting to confuse her, Douglas gave her a big smile and said "They are staying with Grandma back in Scottsdale. Right now, it is just a special trip for us, okay?"

"Okay," Bree grinned. She pointed at her dad to come closer.

Douglas picked her up again. "What's wrong?"

"Who is that freaky guy?" she whispered in his ear, pointing at Donald.

Douglas laughed. "Thats my brother, your uncle Donnie,"

Donald gave him a small glare, upset that he chose to give her his horrid childhood nickname.

Bree giggled. "Why are so many metal in here uncle Donnie?"

"Because Bree, this is a lab, so there are lots of machines," Donald explained.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"So I can use them to invent things," Donald answered.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"So I can make lots of money," Donald smiled.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"To pay for hair dye and guy liner," Douglas cut in, laughing.

'Haha Douggie," Donald near hissed.

Bree giggled uncontrollably. "You guys are so silly," she then looked over at Chase and Adam. "But who are they?"

"I'm Tom," Adam said, thinking quickly, "And this is my little, little brother Jerry," he said, motioning to Chase, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Hi Tom, Hi Jerry," Bree smiled.

Adam laughed. "She is so cute, what happened?"

"That is what we are going to figure out Adam," Donald said. "And I have a feeling we need to do it fast,"

 **So? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is short! I am trying to keep this story moving along, trying to get this pictures out of my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chase looked up at Donald, both working hard in the lab to discover what was wrong with Bree. "Mr. Davenport," Chase interrupted.

"Yeah?" Donald said, finally looking up from his cyber desk.

"The DNA test results are in, they came back positive. This is either our Bree, or some kind of clone," Chase replied.

"Since we can't find older Bree, I am going to assume the first," Donald sighed. "The only question is, how could this have happened?"

"I can't think of any biological or chemical reaction that could even remotely cause this, maybe once the chip scan results come in we will find something there," Chase replied.

Chase looked at Donald hesitantly. "Have you tried asking Douglas to take a look into this? He is the one who created her chip, and must certainly know his way around it,"

Donald shook his head. "I know Douglas claims he is innocent, but I have a bad feeling about his involvement in this,"

"So there is nothing else we can do?" Chase asked.

"Yes, which means for the next few hours, we have to wait," Donald sighed.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

While they worked in the Lab, Douglas' primary goal was to watch over Bree. The two of them were currently enjoying an enticing game of Candy Land.

Little Bree's jaw stretched into a ginormous smile as she drew her card and move her blue piece. "Daddy, look! I landed on Princess Lolly! Does this mean I am a princess now too?" she asked excitedly.

Douglas gave her a warm smile. "Honey, you're already a princess," he assured her, pulling into his arms. "You're my little princess,"

Bree giggled and snuggled into her father's shirt. "I know,"

A moment later, Bree looked back up at her father with big, hopeful eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yes Bree?" Douglas responded.

"Since this is out special time together, think we could go out and get some ice cream?" Bree asked hopefully.

Douglas thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, I suppose a short little trip for ice cream wouldn't hurt,"

"Yay!" Bree cheered, hugging Douglas. "Thank you Daddy!"

Douglas smiled. "You're welcome honey, let's go," he said, standing up, holding her in his arms.

It was a rather slow day, both Adam and Leo struggling to teach all of the classes. It was easy for Douglas to take Bree to the hydroloop without raising any suspicion.

As the hydroloop began to move, Bree grabbed her father's shirt. Douglas could feel Bree's fear and tensions and wrapped his other arm around her. "Don't worry Bree, we will be there soon. This is a hydroloop and it goes so fast to get us there really fast," he explained.

"I guess it's not so bad," Bree nodded.

Shortly after, they arrived at the mainland. Douglas used his phone to look up the nearest place they could get the frozen treat, eventually finding a small ice cream shoppe not far away.

Douglas began heading down the path, then looked down to check on Bree.

Bree looked back up at him. "Daddy?"

"Yes Bree?"

"When are we going to go home?" Bree asked.

Douglas sighed. "I am not entirely sure Bree. Let's just have fun while we are here,"

Bree gave him a small smile. "It is fun having you not work, but I miss Adam and Chase, even if Uncle Donnie, Tom, and Jerry are nice,"

"I miss them too honey," Douglas agreed, biting his lip.

Just then, Douglas had an idea. But first, they needed their ice cream.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Donald frantically tried calling Douglas, but there was no answer. No one had seen either of them lately, and Donald was lost until he searched the security cameras. Why would Douglas leave with Bree and not tell anyone.

Young, helpless, innocent, naive little Bree.

Unless Douglas was up to something.

 **So, thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think, Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Does anyone know when the next episode is suppose to air? Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

DLP Ch. 4

"He must have taken her," Donald cursed, rushing to his cyber desk. Hopefully Bree's GPS was still activated.

"Mr. Davenport, try to calm down. I don't see why Douglas would try anything," Chase said.

Donald sighed. "But I can. Bree will believe anything he tells her, and he could sweep her away in an instant,"

"But if she is so young and can't really control her bionics, Douglas can't use her to commit his 'garden variety' crimes," Chase countered.

"I don't think that is what he wants. Did you see them together? This young Bree adores him, and only has one father," Donald frowned. "Douglas may see this as a second chance to be her father,"

Chase put a hand on his shoulder. "We will find her,"

At that moment, Donald's cyber desk flashed. "The hydro loop is arriving!" Donald exclaimed, rushing over to the entrance.

Both Douglas and little Bree stepped out, giggling from their adventurous day.

Douglas looked at his out of breath brother. "Something wrong Donnie?" he asked innocently.

"Yes! I had no idea where you guys were!" Donald snapped.

"Relax, we just went for some ice cream," Douglas shrugged.

"I hope you realize that deserting for sugary, frozen lactose is also kidnapping!" Donald hissed.

"Well, technically, I can't kidnap my own daughter," Douglas murmured.

Donald's nostril's flared, but before he said anything else he noticed Bree, who earlier was full of happiness, was now shrinking into Douglas thanks to his own outbursts.

Donald took a deep breath. "Still, a text or call would have been nice,"

"Sorry, but we had everything under control, didn't we Bree," Douglas smiled down at his daughter.

Bree grinned. "Yeah, we even got to see some horses!"

"Yep, we have had a pretty eventful day, so it is time to hit the hay. Right Bree?" Douglas smiled.

Bree pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to," Douglas replied, heading to the mentor's dormitory.

"This isn't my capsule though," Bree frowned.

"No, it isn't the one from home, but it is a special one. Like a guest room," Douglas said, quick on his feet.

"Oh, okay," Bree murmured.

Douglas set her down inside the capsule. "My room isn't far, and Tom, Jerry, and Leo will be in here too,"

Douglas smiled and kissed Bree on top of her head as she yawned. "Good night sweetie,"

"Good night Daddy," Bree whispered, beginning to fall asleep.

Douglas smiled, slowly closing the capsule door.

He turned and headed back to his own room, exhausted from the eventful day. It had been awhile since he had played the role of daddy. True, back then he had three of them, but he was also a lot older now.

Douglas flopped onto his bed, ready for some well needed sleep.

1:15 am

Poke. Poke. Douglas slowly opened his eyes, awoken by the prodding nudges. Douglas became alert upon seeing his little daughter standing in front of him, hugging her arms, tears streaking down her face.

Douglas sat up in the bed, picking Bree up into his arms. "Bree, what's wrong?"

Bree clung to her father. "I-I had a b-bad dream,"

Douglas rubbed her back. "What was it about?"

"A bad man came, and he tried to take me away from you," Bree snifled.

"Bree, I won't ever let anyone take you away from me," Douglas told her.

Bree looked up at him with teary eyes. "You promise?"

Douglas held her close. "I promise,"

"I d-don't want to go back to the other room," Bree whispered.

"You want to stay in here with me tonight?" Douglas asked.

Bree nodded, so Douglas laid her down next to him, wrapping a cuddly blue blanket around her.

Bree snuggled in next to him, quickly falling asleep safely in her father's arms.

Douglas smiled. There was no way he was going to let her go. No matter what Donald thought.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

The next morning, Donald walked into the lab.

If seeing Bree's capsule empty wasn't scary enough, Donald gasped when he saw the young boy in the capsule next to hers.

"Douglas!"

 **So, which bionic boy do you think turned young? Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry it has been so long, but at least school is out now! (For most of us)...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

~Flashback to the previous day~

As Chase passed through the hallway, he spied little Bree sitting in the windowsill, staring outside to the sea.

Was he supposed to be grabbing something for Donald? Yes, but seeing her alone forced Chase to stop and take a seat next to her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her casually.

"My brothers, I really wish they would come here too," Bree whispered. "I just miss them so much,"

Chase bit his lip. "And I am sure they miss you a lot too. But I bet that you are going to see them again very soon," he promised.

Bree's face lit up. "Really?"

Chase nodded. "Yep, before you know it,"

At that moment, Douglas ran towards them. "Bree," he smiled, breathing heavily. "I have been looking all over for you, are you okay?" he asked, picking up his daughter into a tight hug.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Yes Daddy, I'm fine,"

"Then why did you run off?" Douglas asked.

"I was just bored," Bree shrugged.

"Want to go play a game?" Douglas asked.

"Yes!" Bree cheered. "Let's go play candy land!"

As the pair left, Chase smiled to himself. Douglas really seemed to be pulling the whole father thing off. Was he always like this, or was he trying extra hard in front of all these watching eyes?

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

~Present Morning~

"Can I help?" Bree asked hopefully, looking up at her father with big eyes.

Douglas smiled. "I guess," he teased, sliding a large red bowl in front of her.

"Do I get to mix it?" Bree asked excitedly.

"Of course," Douglas replied, spinning around to turn the griddle on.

Using all of her might, Bree mixed the pancake batter. Douglas sprayed the griddle and looked back at her. "You got it?"

Bree nodded. "Except, that you forgot something Daddy,"

"What?" Douglas asked.

"The blueberries!" Bree laughed.

"I didn't forget," Douglas smirked, grabbing a container of blueberries. "They just go in last,"

After he washed them off, Douglas allowed Bree to scoop the berries into the mixing bowl.

Now, Bree had the difficult task of sitting... and waiting.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Donald slowly opened the capsule door, the little bionic still sleeping soundly.

The boy's head and shoulder leaned against the capsule wall, his brown hair sticking up all over. Donald lightly shook his shoulder. "Good morning," he whispered uneasily.

The boy's eyes slowly opened. He stood up straight, rubbed his eyes, then looked up at Donald. The boy shrunk back into the wall, frightened.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Donald said. He took a step back to give the boy some room.

"W-Where am I?" asked the little bionic. "Why is this capsule different? Who are you?"

Donald was impressed with the boy's development for his young age. "Well, you are at the Davenport Bionic Academy, that is why the capsules are different. I am Donald Davenport. What is your name?"

The boy bit his lip, unsure if he should answer.

Donald had a bad feeling he already knew who this boy was, but he felt he had to ask. "It's okay," he cooed. "You can tell me,"

"M-My name is C-Chase," the boy murmured.

Donald smiled and knelt down in front of him. "Hi Chase,"

"Why do we have the same last name?" Chase asked. "Do you know my dad? Is he here?"

"Yeah, um, why don't we go find him, and he can answer both of our questions," Donald suggested.

Chase nodded. "Lead the way,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Douglas and Bree were enjoying their pancakes, with Adam and Leo wolfing down the excess of what they made.

While Chase may have been raised as the smartest boy on earth, he was still a little boy who got excited when he saw his parents.

"Daddy!" Chase cheered, running over and latching on to Douglas' leg.

Douglas looked at Donald, surprised. "What's going on?"

Donald shrugged. "I was hoping you would tell me,"

"Is this-"

"Yes, guys, this is Chase," Donald 'introduced'.

Adam looked at little Chase, raising an eyebrow. "Is it me, or did Chase grow an inch?"

Bree bear hugged her little brother. "Chasey! I missed you!"

Chase struggled against his sister's grasp, trying to breath. "Bree!" he whined. Chase then looked over to Adam and Leo. "Who are they?" he asked Bree, whispering into her ear.

"Oh, that is Tom and Leo, they live her with Uncle Donnie," Bree whispered.

"Why are we here?" Chase asked. "And where is Adam?"

"I don't know," Bree sighed.

"How could this happen?" Donald snapped at his brother.

"I don't know! Not like I have had any break throughs in the past few hours," Douglas huffed.

"That's because you are barely trying to fix this, and now we lost Ch- Jerry too!" Donald lowered his voice, not wanting to upset either of the little ones.

"I have been taking care of Bree," Douglas defended himself.

"You are not the only one who can do that. We need to figure out how to reverse this and soon, before it happens to Adam too," Donald whispered.

"We will eventually, don't worry Donnie," Douglas replied.

"Eventually? It almost sounds like you don't want then back," Donald muttered.

Douglas glared at his brother. "It isn't like that,"

"Sure," Donald huffed.

Little Chase waddled over to Douglas, then tugged on his pant leg.

Douglas reached down and picked Chase up. "What's up Chase?"

"Daddy, can we go home now?"

 **Can he? Please Review and tell me what you think, Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry it has been so long, I finally have a (relatively) free week to work on personal projects such as my writings. And without further ado, I give you chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

DLP Ch 6

Douglas held Chase tightly in his arms. "Don't worry Chase. Before you know it, we will all be home enjoying hot chocolate. But for now, why don't we enjoy this little vacation?"

"Okay," Chase smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Daddy, what are we going to do today then?" Bree asked.

"Whatever we want to. We could go to a movie, or a park or the science center-"

Donald cut his brother off. "Or you could help me in the lab, Dougie. We need to get working!"

Douglas gave his brother an angry look for a spilt second. "Well-"

"A lab?!" Chase's eyes lit up with excitement. "That would be way better than the science center. Can we go see it? Please Dad?!"

Douglas sighed. "Okay. You guys can hang out and watch us as we work in the lab?"

"Yay!" Chase cheered.

"Uhhh," Bree groaned. "Do I have to?"

Douglas smirked. "Bree, we can take the tablet too and you can watch a movie, okay?"

"Fine," Bree murmured.

Holding the young bionic, Douglas was able to feel Chase bouncing in excitement. "We are going, we are going,"

"Hurry, Hurry!" Chase whispered in his father's ear as they headed towards the lab with Bree and Donald in suit.

"Chase, the lab isn't going anywhere," Douglas assured him.

Donald lead him to his personal lab located discretely in the academy.

Once he turned on the lights, little Chase's eyes lit up. "Dad! Dad! Look! There's a thermal blaster, and a super computer, and a 4-D simulator!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Yay, metal and flashing lights," she muttered.

Douglas set Chase down in his lab chair, turned, and handed Bree the tablet. "Here you go, honey. I hope it entertains you," he teased.

"I hope nothing in her electrocutes you," Bree replied sweetly.

Douglas smirked and turned back to his youngest. Chase was taking in his surroundings. "Daddy, can we redesign out lab when we get home so it can be cool like this?"

"Sure," Douglas smiled. "What ever my little scientist needs,"

"Your little princess could sure use a more comfortable throne," Bree muttered.

Her father sighed, causing Donald laughed. "She gets that from you,"

"I can see that," Douglas huffed.

Bree grinned contently before turning to the tablet to watch her movie.

"So, Uncle Donnie, what are you working on?" Chase asked.

Donald sat down and rolled his chair next to Chase. "Right now we are looking for differences in these chip signals," he said, pointing to the cyber desk.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "But these all look the same, and there are so many of them,"

"Exactly," Donald sighed.

"Well, let us get to work then," Douglas said.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

After a long day of working in the lab, the Davenports headed down for dinner.

"Yes!" Bree cheered. "Lasagna!"

Douglas smiled and set the pan of lasagna on the table.

The fathers dished the food as their children sat down around them.

"Yum," Chase moaned. "Daddy, you are such a good cook,"

"Thank you Chase. Remember that after this," Douglas said, putting broccoli and carrots next to the lasagna.

Chase pouted, then his father put a hand on his shoulder. "Chase, you are a smart kids. You know you need the vitamins and minerals in these vegetables,"

"I know," Chase mumbled, pushing the veggies around with his fork for a while until he finally began to eat them.

Douglas ruffled Chase's hair before sitting next to him.

"So what did you do today Tom?" Bree asked.

"Mostly led training since I am the only teacher still here," Adam replied. "What about you?"

Bree sighed dramatically. "I just sat around watching movies and playing games. It was pretty boring. I can't wait to go home,"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you already home, or do you mean Mission Creek?"

Bree gave Adam a pure look of confusion.

"Actually, _Tom_ , I think Bree is referring to our house in Maine, where we live," Douglas spoke up.

"Don't worry Bree, I miss Maine too. It is way to hot out here," Chase said.

"You guys live in Maine?" Leo asked.

Douglas nodded. "Yep. We have a house there,"

"And a subpar lab," Chase whispered to himself.

"You loved our lab until you came here," Douglas huffed.

"Well I-" Chase interrupted his own sentence with a yawn.

Douglas smirked. "Now that you are done eating, I think it may be time to go to bed,"

"But Daddy," Chase whined. "I wanted to go work some more in the lab,"

As Douglas cleared their spots, Chase kept trying to protest, but his yawning only hindered his argument.

"Chase, it is time to go to bed," Douglas chimed, lifting Chase up from his chair.

Chase opened his mouth to argue, but only a yawn came out. He started to rub his eyes. With Bree on their tail, Douglas carried Chase to the bedroom.

Bree climbed into bed on her own as Douglas tucked her brother into bed.

Chase's lip began to quiver.

"What's wrong Chase?" Douglas asked.

"I-It's just that I miss my bed at home," Chase whispered.

Douglas sat down on the bed next to his youngest. "Chase think of this as a vacation, like when we go to visit Grandma,"

Chase gripped onto his blanket and nodded. Although he tried very hard, little Chase couldn't hold in all his tears, and a few slipped out. His father wrapped his arm around him.

"Chase, what can I do to help you fall asleep?" Douglas asked.

"How about night-time funucation?" Chase asked, hope creeping into his voice.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Uh, not your 'fun education' again,"

"Daddy, can we watch Professor Proton, or, or, can read The Little Molecule That Could?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Chase, we left those at home," Douglas replied. After seeing the sadness in his big hazel eyes, Douglas cleared his throat.

"But maybe we could find something else to do," Douglas said quickly, not wanting Chase to spill any more tears.

"C-Could we sing the elements song?" Chase asked.

Douglas smirked. "Okay Chase, we can sing the elements song, and then we will go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Chase grinned. "Can I start?"

Douglas nodded, and in response Chase took a deep breath before starting.

"There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium," Chase sang.

"And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium," Douglas sang along.

Bree took her pillow and covered her ears.

"And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium,  
And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium," Chase gasped.

"Please, just stop!" Bree begged.

While the boys continued their song, Bree put all her focus into plugging her ears. By the time they finished, little Chase was all tuckered out. He curled up in bed and closed his eyes.

Douglas leaned down and kissed Chase's forehead. "Goodnight Chase. I love you," he whispered.

"Night Daddy. I love you too," Chase whispered before falling asleep.

Douglas smiled and turned to his daughter. "Bree, you ready to go to bed?"

Bree nodded and streched out her arms. Douglas knelt down to give Bree a hug and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight Bree, I love you,"

"I love you too Daddy,"

 **So what do you think? Don't worry, soon we will discover what shrunk our Lab Rats, but maybe we will get some little Adam first? Please Review and Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely people of planet Earth, and my fellow martians! I can't believe I have gone over a month without updating this story! Sorry... Anyways, I come baring the gift of a long chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Lab Rats**

BANG.

Little Chase awoke suddenly, sitting up in bed. The sound of thunder had woken him up, and the unusual surroundings only made him more anxious.

"Daddy!" Chase called. He looked around the room, but Douglas' bed was empty. Tears welded in Chase's eyes and he began to hyper ventilate.

The door opened again and Douglas reentered the room. "Chase, what's wrong?" his father asked.

"I-I-" Chase sniffled.

Douglas sat down next to him and rubbed the crying bionic's back. "Chase, it's okay. It is 2 in the morning, what are you doing up?"

"I h-heard a n-noise and it-t woke me up. I-I couldn't find you," Chase cried.

Douglas wrapped him in a big hug. "Chase, I am right here. Everything is fine, I promise,"

Chase nodded.

"Why don't we head back to bed? We have a big day tomorrow," Douglas said.

Chase's lower lip began to quiver. "Can I stay with you tonight, then?"

Douglas smiled. "Of course," he replied, picking Chase up and carrying him to his bed.

Douglas looked to the other side of the room when he heard a rather loud yawn.

"What are you two doing up?" Bree asked, her eyelids hanging low.

"Chase just woke up, but we are going back to bed," Douglas replied.

Crack.

Douglas felt Chase brace himself against his side and he saw Bree flinch.

"Don't worry," Douglas assured them. "The storm will be over before we know it,"

Douglas laid back down, Chase curling up against his side. Douglas wrapped his arm around his little bionic and tucked him in.

Bree looked over at them, biting her lip, not wanting to say anything.

"Bree, you okay?" Douglas asked.

"I'm, I'm okay," Bree whispered.

"You ready to go back to bed?" Douglas asked.

Bree shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Honey, you want to spend the rest of the night with Chase and I?" Douglas asked.

Bree nodded quickly and jumped into bed with them. Before he knew it, Douglas had two sleeping children at his side.

"Goodnight guys," Douglas yawned before falling asleep himself.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Douglas!" Donald finally gave up and opened the bedroom door. He saw the two little bionics fast asleep, as well as Douglas out like a rock. "Wake up Dougy!"

Douglas suddenly awoke and sat up, quite startled by his brother's pestering. "What now Donnie, its only eight in the morning," he groaned.

"You and I have to get back to work," Donald huffed. "With them being so young and not using their capsules, I might add, I am worried they could glitch majorly at any time. We need to work on getting them back to normal, and soon,"

"Okay, okay," Douglas yawned. "I will meet you in the lab in a little bit,"

Donald sighed and hurried back to the lab.

Douglas stood up carefully, as to not wake up the kids, and started getting ready. As he crafted his unique lion's maine of hair, he heard a little voice from behind him.

"What did uncle Donnie mean, getting us back to normal? Is there something wrong with us? Are you going to take our chips away?" Chase asked worriedly.

Douglas turned around to face his son. "No Chase, there is nothing wrong with you, I promise. Donnie is just a little stressed out and needs extra help in the lab,"

"Can I go help him too?" Chase asked.

Douglas smiled. "Oh course you can my little scientist. I love having you in the lab with me, you know that,"

Chase's bouncing up and down made it difficult for Douglas to get him ready for the day. Bree, once she was forcefully dragged out of bed, got ready on her own.

"Daddy, do I have spend ANOTHER day in this boring lab?" Bree groaned as they meet Donald in the lab.

"You know Douglas, Tasha offered to come and watch Bree today if we need her," Donald informed him.

"Bree, would you like to go hang out with our friend Tasha today? I bet you could go shopping or to a movie or something," Douglas suggested.

"Go to the mall with a total stranger and do whatever I want? Of course!" Bree smirked.

Donald took out his phone to text Tasha. "She will be here in 20 minutes," he said.

"Now that that is settle, let's get to work!" Chase cheered.

The two tech geniuses began working at their cyber desks while Chase gave them his intersting commentary.

Eventually Donald couldn't take it anymore, so he knelt down in front of Chase. "So, buddy, would you like to help us by being our subject for a little bit?"

"What do I need to do?" Chase asked excitedly.

"I need to take a look at your chip," Donald told him while grabbing a screw driver.

Chase's eyes went wide and he placed his hands over the back of his neck. "That is NOT how you remove a chip!" he insisted.

Donald and Douglas laughed.

"No Chase, you are right. Donnie isn't going to use that to get it out. All you need to do is hop into that capsule and it will take it out for you," Douglas explained.

"That sounds easy," Chase smiled, jumping over to an extra capsule there in the lab. A second later, he turned around, and took his chip from the extractor. Chase stepped out of his capsule and handed it to Donald.

Donald set the chip on the work station. Before he could get anything done, his phone went off. "Tasha's here," He said. "Bree, are you ready?"

Bree nodded and jumped up from her seat. Not waiting for any further instructions, she super sped to the hydro loop.

"I'll go make sure she got there," Donald sighed, following after her trail.

Douglas continued to work.

Chase climbed onto the back of his chair, head over Douglas' shoulder. "Daddy, what is that?" he asked, pointing to an inconsistency in chip signals.

Douglas squinted his eyes highlighting that sequence. "Chase my boy, I think you just found our problem," he cheered, grabbing Chase and swinging him around.

Chase giggled. "Does this make me a real scientist?"

"Of course," Douglas grinned.

"Should I go tell Uncle Donnie?" Chase asked.

Douglas thought for a moment, biting his lip. "Let's wait a little bit, okay? That way when we get this figured out, he will be relieved instead of freaked out,"

"Okay," Chase shrugged, not wanting to question his father's decision. Unable to control himself, Chase let out a huge yawn.

"I think it might be time to take a break," Douglas smiled.

Chase groaned. "That's code for taking a nap- isn't it?"

Douglas grinned cheekily. "You are the resident genius,"

Chase pouted, realizing it wasn't worth fighting over it. "Fine,"

Douglas scooped up his son in his arms and carried him towards the mentor's quarters. Douglas sighed inwardly; he was going to miss having the kids this young.

Now that he had isolated the virus, he had the opportunity to create an anti-virus.

Or replicate it.

Douglas shook his head. He couldn't do that to him, Douglas thought, glancing down at the young bionic, who was falling asleep in his father's arms. He owed it to his kids to return them back to normal.

Once he entered the room, Douglas carefully set Chase down in his capsule. He plopped himself down on the couch and started working on his laptop. Douglas needed to find a way to stop the virus from spreading through the academy. Before he got a chance to enable his program, Douglas heard a small voice behind him.

"What is this place? Have I been abducted by aliens?" it asked excitedly.

With widened eyes, Douglas set his laptop down and slowly turned around.

"Hey Dad," The little bionic smiled, giving him a little wave.

"Adam?" Douglas asked in disbelief.

"What?" Adam replied.

'Uh, nothing. I just didn't realize you were here," Douglas muttered.

"So, what are we going here?" Adam asked innocently.

"Oh, just some business," Douglas shrugged. "Don't worry. We are going to leave soon,"

"Where are we going?" Adam questioned.

Douglas knelt down and smiled at him. "Home," he replied, ruffling Adam's hair.

"Good," Adam grinned. "My pet hot dog is only three weeks old, I don't want him left alone for long,"

Douglas couldn't tell you how much time and effort was put into cleaning, sanitizing, and clearing out Adam's old room.

"Maybe he took a vacation too," Douglas told his son.

"Maybe," Adam murmured. "Hey, where are Bree and Chase?"

"Chase is right there, sleeping in his capsule and Bree is out with a friend of mine. How about we go pick her up?" Douglas suggested.

"Let's go then!" Adam cheered.

"I need to go grab a few things, so stay in here with Chase for a little bit, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes to grab you two," Douglas said quickly, setting Adam down on the couch.

Before Adam could finish nodding, Douglas was out the door, working fast to install his program.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Donald scoured through the halls, trying to find Douglas and the kids. After dropping Bree off, he ran a few essential errands, just to be pulled away by Leo for a 'student emergency' when he got back. When Donald went back to help his brother, Douglas was no where to be found.

Donald sat down at his cyber desk and began to log in. Simultaneously he dialed his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Tasha, how is the shopping going? Is Bree behaving?" Donald asked.

"What are you talking about? Douglas came and got Bree half an hour ago," Tasha told him.

"He did?!"

"Yeah, he said that you two found an antidote and wanted to administer it to Bree right away. I have to admit, she was pretty cute being that small, but it will be good to-"

"Tasha, I haven't seen or heard from Douglas since I brought Bree to you. He won't answer my calls, and Adam and Chase are nowhere to be found," Donald informed her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I am going through security footage right now, then I'll check their GPS coordinates. Hopefully Douglas wasn't smart enough to turn them off," Donald sighed.

Donald cursed.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked.

"It is right here on video. He took not only a young Chase onto the hydro loop with him, but a LITTLE ADAM," Donald replied through clenched teeth.

"What do we do now?" Tasha questioned.

"Now, I need to go to Maine,"

 **So? Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter, the story, my writing style or anything else you want to see happen before the end of our story. Thanks a lot guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have had band camp and am just starting to recover, not to mention I have started writing another new story, but I want to finish this one first! Tis sad, but all stories must come to an end, even cute ones such as this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

DLP Ch 8

Traveling with children is never easy.

Especially when you have three young children.

Even more so when you have three very young bionic children.

But somehow Douglas managed to survive.

"It's so good to be home!" Bree cheered.

"It sure is," Douglas warily agreed.

"Oh, what to do first?" Chase pondered. "Organize my model collection, or maybe we could watch an episode of Professor Proton-"

"Or play catch!" Adam interrupted.

"Adam, you throw to hard. You know I can't catch your fast balls," Chase whined.

"That's okay Chasey," Adam told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Douglas smiled, glad to see Adam behaving himself. Then it was over.

"Because Bree can catch you," Adam finished, casually tossing Chase in Bree's direction.

Young Adam's coordination had not fully developed, resulting in Chase flying into the front room coffee table.

"Adam!" Douglas gasped, rushing over to make sure Chase was okay.

"Great, just when we were about to make it one week without any injuries," Bree muttered.

Chase whimpered. "Daddy, my arm really hurts,"

"It'll be okay Chase," Douglas cooed, carefully inspecting Chase's arm. He gently lifted his youngest child into his arms.

"Bree, Adam, I need you both to go to your rooms. I'll be there in a few minutes," Douglas instructed.

The older children nodded and made their way upstairs.

Douglas carried Chase upstairs to his room and laid him on the bed. He took a moment to gather the first aid supplies before taking care of Chase's arm.

Douglas took out a bottle of children's pain killer and poured some into a little plastic cup.

"Okay buddy I am going to need you to drink this, okay?" Douglas told him.

Chase took the cup with his good hand, hesitantly taking a small sip. Chase flinched back, trying not to spit it out. "Daddy, this is disgusting!"

Douglas sighed. "I know Chase but if you don't take how are you going to feel any better? You know that Acetaminophen helps when you get hurt,"

"I know it will help reduce inflammation, but it tastes so icky!" Chase pouted.

"Just take one more big gulp, and then tomorrow we can make a batch of your favorite cookies," Douglas promised.

"Sugar free with chunks of cherub?!" Chase asked excitedly.

Douglas grinned. "Of course,"

Chase looked at the cup for a moment before taking a bug gulp. Douglas handed him a glass of water to wash the taste out.

Chase yawned.

"I think it is time to hit they hay," Douglas smiled, tucking Chase into bed.

"Good night Daddy," Chase whispered, snuggling around in the covers.

Douglas kissed him on the forehead. "Night Chase, I love you," he whispered back before turning off the light and closing the door. He turned to the adjacent room, taking a deep breath before entering.

Adam was sitting on his bed, already in his pajamas. When he saw Douglas come in, he looked at him with big eyes. "Don't worry Daddy, I already brushed my teeth, and picked up my clothes. I am so sorry," he said, lip quivering.

Douglas sighed and sat down next to Adam. "It isn't me who you need to apologize to,"

"I didn't mean to hurt Chasey," Adam whispered.

"Then why did you throw him across the room?" Douglas asked.

Adam looked down at his feet. "I dunno,"

"Adam, I need you to realize that it isn't okay to hurt Chase- or anyone for that matter," Douglas said. "You super strength isn't supposed to be used like that. I have half a mind to deactivate your bionics,"

Adam's eyes widened. "What?! P-Please, Daddy, I don't want to lose my bionics. I can be good, I promise!" Adam declared, grabbing onto Douglas' shirt.

Douglas put his arm around Adam. "I know you are strong Adam, and you like to use your strength, but you need to realize that you are stronger when you are on the same side as your siblings,"

"But Chase is so small, and Bree is such a girl," Adam whined.

Douglas smirked. "Chase will grow, and Bree will grow on you. Don't worry,"

"So, you aren't going to take my bionics away?" Adam asked carefully.

Douglas shook his head. "No, I have faith in you. But you are still in trouble,"

"That's okay," Adam replied before yawning.

"Sounds like it is time for bed," Douglas smiled, pulling the covers over Adam.

"Night Daddy," Adam yawned.

"Night Adam," Douglas replied, ruffling Adam's hair.

Adam was out light a light, so Douglas headed to Bree's room.

Bree was sitting on the floor, already in her PJs, brushing her doll's hair.

"What's wrong Bree?" Douglas asked, recognizing his daughter's behavior.

Bree sighed. "I am glad to be home and all, but I kind of miss Uncle Donnie and those boys,"

"I kind of miss them too Bree. But now we are home, and our family is together again. Can't we enjoy it?" Douglas asked.

"I guess," Bree murmured. "But why can't our family be a little bit bigger? The bigger the family is, the more love there is, right?"

"I suppose you are right. But don't you want to spend time here with your brothers and I?" Douglas inquired.

Bree gave him a quizzical look. "Don't you miss your brother?"

"A little," Douglas admitted.

Bree wrapped her arm around his. "Daddy, no matter where we live, or who we live with, you will always be my daddy and I will always be your little princess,"

Douglas used his free arm to wrap her in a hug. "Since when did you get so smart?"

Bree shrugged, smiling smugly. "I don't know. It must be genetic,"

"Must be," Douglas grinned, setting her down on her bed.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you," Bree smiled.

"I love you too Bree-Bear," Douglas grinned, reaching down and tucking her in. It didn't take long for Bree to fall asleep.

Douglas headed downstairs, unplugging his phone from the charger. 73 missed calls.

Douglas sighed, because those calls, along with 129 text messages, were all from Donnie.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Donald was running out of options. He had spent most of the day running around the state of Maine, trying to find the rest of his family.

At first he tried to see if he had found a hotel room anywhere, but nothing came up. He remembered them talking about a house here, but there were no housing records for a Douglas Davenport either.

Donald parked his Davencar, hoping a walk in the fresh air would clear his head. All he needed was a break, and then surely he could find them.

He took out his phone, debating whether or not to try and call Douglas again. Donald jumped three feet in the air, shocked when his phone began to rang. It was an unknown number, but he had to take the chance.

"Hello?" Donald answered.

"Hey, Donnie. I messed up,"

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, and what you want to see about the ending! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

DLP Ch. 9

"I messed up Donnie," Douglas sighed.

"It's okay Douglas, where are you? How are the kids?" Donald asked, clenching the cell phone closely to his ear.

"We are all fine. For the most part. Anyways, I am so sorry Donnie. I shouldn't have taken off with them like that," Douglas said.

"Where are you guys now? Do you need any help?" Donald asked.

"The kids are fast asleep, they are fine. We are back at our old house. I will text you the address in a second. Would you come and get them?" Douglas whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Donald promised before his brother hung up the phone.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Half an hour later, Donald arrived at the house address. He rushed from the car into the house, surprisingly as the front door was unlocked.

The only light on in the house was in the front room, where Douglas sat at the dining room table. "Hey Donnie,"

Donald sat down in a chair next to his brother. "Hey Douglas, how are you doing?"

"The kids are upstairs in their old rooms," Douglas said numbly, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Douglas, I understand that this is hard for you," Donald started.

"Yeah, I bet," Douglas huffed, looking down at the table.

"I really do," Donald sighed. "It wasn't until I saw that you took them that I realized how you must have felt when I took them from you all those years ago,"

"You were doing what was best for them," Douglas muttered. "Just like you are going to do now,"

"What do you mean by that?" Donald asked.

"Aren't you going to take them back to the island?" Douglas questioned. "It is okay. You should,"

"I was hoping we would all go back to the island," Donald corrected him.

"You want me to go back to?" Douglas asked, looking up in surprise.

"Of course. Douglas, parents always want their kids to stay little forever, you just wanted that too. No one can blame you for that," Donald reasoned.

Douglas shook his head. "But I should have never taken them out here,"

Donald put a hand on his shoulder. "All you wanted was for them to love you again. There is no shame in that. But you are right. They deserve to go back to normal. So why don't we go home and put this all behind us," he suggested.

"You sure?" Douglas mumbled.

"I am more than sure. You are my brother, and I want you to come home. We can leave first thing in the morning, might as well let the kids get their rest. And us if we are going to be driving," Donald said.

"We better get going early in the morning though. Let them sleep some of the ride. I can't go another cross country rode trip with all three of them awake," Douglas smirked.

"How about you go catch some sleep, and I will contact the island to check up on them," Donald instructed.

Douglas nodded. "Okay. See you in the morning,"

"Night," Donald mumbled, already typing away on his laptop.

Douglas went upstairs to the master bedroom, getting ready for bed. Just before he laid down, Douglas heard a small rapping on the door.

"Donnie?" Douglas asked, opening the door. To his surprise, he saw little Bree standing there in her pajamas, teddy bear and blanket in hand.

Douglas knelt down in front of her. "What's up Bree? Why are you awake this late?"

Bree looked down at the ground, head slumped down.

Douglas looked at her in the eyes. "Bree, honey, you need to tell me what's wrong,"

"I-I don't Uncle Donnie to take us away," Bree mumbled, letting out a small cry.

"Oh honey," Douglas sighed, lifting her into his arms. "What makes you think I would let him take you away from me?"

Bree buried her head in his shoulders. "I heard you guys talking downstairs. It happened before too, didn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Douglas asked.

"He took us away before. I remember now. To some other place without you," Bree said quietly, finally looking up at him.

Douglas nodded. "Yes, it did happen before. But it will not happen again. This time, all of us are going back to the island. Together. I promise,"

Bree gripped onto her arm. "But what if we get separated anyway?"

Douglas held onto her tightly. "It won't,"

"But what if a monster comes and takes me away in the night, or if the wind blows the window open and carries me away, or what if-"

"Nothing like that is going to happen Bree. Our family is going to stay together," Douglas assured her. "Now, why don't we try to get some rest before our trip tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" Bree asked cautiously.

"Sure," Douglas smiled, setting her down on the bed. He shut of the lights before getting back into bed.

Douglas stretched out his arms, smiling as he felt his little Bree snuggling up beside him.

"What if Donnie takes me away from you?" Bree whispered quickly into the dark of the night.

"Huh?"

Bree wriggled into the sheets. "Never mind, I know I need to stop asking you so many what ifs,"

Douglas sighed. "Bree, it's fine. You don't need to keep worrying about this,"

Bree shifted uncomfortably. "Would you really let him take us away? And leave us?"

"Bree, I am your father. I just want what is best for you and your brothers," Douglas said wrapping a protective arm around her. "And with that said, I would never leave you guys. I will always be around, wanted or not, to make sure you are okay,"

Bree clung to her father. "Promise,"

"With all of my heart," Douglas smiled. "Now, why don't we get back to bed, so that way we are fresh and ready for tomorrow," he suggested.

"Okay," Bree yawned.

While it didn't take long for ether of them to fall asleep, the virus in Bree's chip was running wildly, working away. It's creator sat at their desk, several states away, ready for their plan for their plan to continue to the next phase.

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, also, if anyone can figure out who the creator of the virus is. Thanks! ~AzulaTano**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Chapter 10 of Daddy's Little Princess! This chapter ended up getting split into two for multiple reasons, so it is a tad short, but hopefully none the less entertaining. While there have been a lot of awesome guesses to who the villain is, no one has guessed correctly yet, but lovely ideas! And no, they won't be turning younger, but there will be a rather nasty side effect latter down the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Road Trip!" Adam declared, running around downstairs after his father told them that they were going back to the island.

"Come on Chasey, we need to go pack!" Adam exclaimed, grabbing his brother's arm.

Little Chase groaned. "Adam! First, you know I hate it when you call me Chasey, second, We haven't even really unpacked yet, so there is little to no need to pack again," he pointed out.

Adam scrunched his eyebrows. "You are so annoying,"

Donald walked back in the front door. "I have the van packed up outside," he told Douglas.

"Uncle Donnie! You are coming with us?! Yay!" Adam cheered.

"Why are you here?" Chase asked.

"I came back to see you guys, of course," Donald grinned.

While her brothers were goofing off with Donald, Bree stayed glued to Douglas.

"Are you all ready to go honey?" Douglas asked her gently.

Bree nodded quickly. "Yeah,"

"Hey, Dad, what are we going to do for breakfast?" Adam asked loudly over every other conversation in the room.

"Well, considering that we haven't been grocery shopping since, I figure we should just grab something to eat on our way out of town," Douglas replied.

Donald nodded. "Sounds good. Why don't we grab any stuff left here and head out?"

Douglas scooped up Bree. "Got it,"

Bree giggled. "Daddy!"

"Let's go then!" Douglas laughed, grabbing his laptop bag with his free arm and walked out the front door to the drive way.

The boys and Donald followed them out the van and hopped in.

"Wait, why are you driving?" Douglas asked.

"Because I don't want to play babysitter," Donald grinned, turning on the car as he brother hopped in the middle with Bree, not sitting in the front with Donald because the boys were in the very back, and they needed supervision or else this road trip would be a disaster.

"How long do you think it will take us to get all the way to California? Should we book a hotel for tonight?" Douglas asked.

"That would probably be a good idea," Donald agreed, pulling into the parking lot of the grocery store. "I'll stay and make the arrangements over the phone and you can take the kids in to grab something to eat,"

"Fine, leave me to do the hard part," Douglas grinned, helping the three children unbuckle.

Donald smiled, hoping his brother would realize the reason for giving him so much time with the kids.

While his brother was making the reservation, Douglas lead Adam, Bree, and Chase inside the grocery store. Picking out actual breakfast did not take very long, but the "extras" took quite a while.

"Oh, look licorice!" Bree cheered, throwing five different flavors into the cart.

"Don't forget about the chocolate, we need to have all food groups to be healthy!" Adam declared throwing a mix of chocolate treats in as well.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "You aren't seriously counting chocolate as part of the dairy food group are you?"

Adam shook his head. "No, the candy food groups," he insisted, "Chocolate, Sugar, Licorice, Caramel, and Peanut Butter,"

Chase looked up at his father with his big hazel eyes. "Daddy, please stop this nonsense!"

Douglas picked Chase up. "Relax Chase, some people are just illogical and there is little we can do about except hope that Adam grows out of it," he replied with a smile.

Chase, just a tired little boy, frowned in defeat and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"Do you guys think that we have everything we need?" Douglas asked the kids with a chuckle, seeing all the candy treats, pop tarts and snacks in the cart.

"Maybe a few more Little Debbies?" Adam asked with a mischievous grin.

"I think we have more than enough," Douglas responded, heading towards the check out area.

Adam twitched his nose and slid the box of treats into the bottom of the cart.

It took a while for Douglas to take all of the food out of the cart and onto the register's belt, and then for the cashier to get it all accounted for. They put all the bags into the cart. Right before Douglas slid his credit card, the cashier interrupted him. "Uh, sir, I think you may have forgotten something," the teenage girl pointed to bottom platform of the cart.

Douglas leaned down, picking up the box of mini chocolate cupcakes, noticing little Adam looking away with guilt. "Adam, did you forget to tell me something?"

"I t-thought if you didn't see it, then we could take it with us," Adam murmured.

Douglas quickly put the cupcakes up and paid for them with the rest of groceries. Without a word, he headed towards the car, all three children in tow. Chase and Bree were goofing around, but Adam remained silent.

Douglas silently helped Bree and Chase into the back of the van, and the groceries into the trunk, save for the breakfast and immediate snacks the two kids decided that they wanted now.

Douglas closed the trunk and turned around to face and teary eyes Adam.

"I-I'm sorry d-daddy," Adam sniffled.

Douglas knelt down in front of him. "Adam, do you understand why I wasn't happy about you hiding those snacks?"

"Because I didn't tell you?" Adam assumed.

"Yes, and when you didn't tell me, I couldn't pay for them. Then what would that be?" Douglas asked.

"Stealing," Adam replied.

"Yes, that would be stealing. And is stealing ever okay?" Douglas questioned.

Adam shook his head. "No, it isn't,"

Douglas smiled. "So, next time we go shopping are we going to hide anything else?"

"No! I won't!" Adam promised.

"Good Adam. Now, are you ready to get going?" Douglas asked.

Adam nodded. "So, you aren't going to leave me here? I get to come with?"

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Why would I ever leave you behind, you are my son and I love you. You even get to sit next to me in the van," he smiled, ruffling Adam's hair.

Adam grinned and jumped into the middle seat beside his father.

"Everyone ready to go?" Donald asked from the front seat.

"Yep!" Bree giggled. "Let's get this show on the road!"

 **160 Miles Later**

In the space in between Bree and Chase they kept the snacks hoarded. Douglas couldn't help but laugh as Bree was handing out everyone's 11o'clock licorice ration.

Bree didn't find his laughter entertaining. "Daddy! This is serious! We must share to survive and survive to share!"

Douglas and Donald couldn't help but laugh.

Bree crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm sorry honey, we just can't control ourselves when you do that," Douglas told her as he and Donald continued to laugh.

Chase handed his sister some more licorice. "It's okay Bree, I understand the importance of rationing nutrients on such a long journey,"

"Nutrients?" Donald asked with a raised eyebrow. "You do realize that those snacks are mostly sugar, fat, and processed stuff, right?"

Chase shrugged. "I'm only 4 and a half you know,"

 **BACK TO MISSION CREEK, CALIFORNIA**

After getting Donald's call that they were stopping at home, Tasha was rushed to get things ready. Mainly, her phone fully charged and the camera ready. She had to admit, little Bree was super adorable, and Tasha desperately wanted to see what the boys looked like at such a young age.

Suddenly the door burst open to three hyper children and two exhausted fathers.

Little Bree super sped up to Tasha and hugged her. "Aunt Tasha! We're here!"

Tasha laughed and smiled at Bree. "I can see that,"

Bree waved to her brothers to come over. "Adam, Chase, this our Aunt Tasha," she introduced. While the kids gravitated towards Tasha, Donald and Douglas collapsed onto the couch.

Adam waved excitedly. Chase shyly gave Tasha a small smile. "Hi,"

Tasha gave them a warm smile. "Hey Adam, Hey Chase, it is so good to finally see you,"

"Aunt Tasha, are you going to come with us to the island?" Bree asked hopefully.

"It would be nice to have an extra set of hands for a little while," Donald murmured from the couch.

Tasha smiled back at Bree. "Of course I will come with. When do we need to leave?" she asked, turning to Donald.

She, however, got no reply because both of the grown men had fallen asleep sitting on the couch.

"I think we have some time to play a game then," Tasha grinned mischievously.

 **Thanks to all of those who have made it this far in the story! I know there was not much action in this chapter, mostly fluff, but there is more excitement to come, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks ~AzulaTano**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 11! I was getting close to finishing this story, but then I realized we still needed to discover our villain! And we will. In the next chapter. I wonder if anyone will be able to figure it out?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"What kind of game?" Bree asked innocently.

"It's a drawing game," Tasha replied, stepping into the kitchen to grab her supplies. And by 'accident' she grabbed the permanent markers.

Bree's eyes widened in excitement. Tasha set the markers down on the coffee table in front of the couch, only then for her phone to start ringing. "Oh well," she fake sighed. "I need to take this, Donnie, Dougie, I am leaving you two in charge of the these three," Tasha said, trying to contain her giggles.

As Tasha rushed upstairs for her conversation, the three young children let the markers spill out all over the coffee table.

"What are we going to draw?" Bree asked.

"Are you sure we should even be doing this? These markers are not even labeled as non-toxic," Chase pointed out. "And Daddy and Uncle Donnie might get really mad at us,"

Adam shook his head. "As long as we draw nicely, I think they will be fine with it. It will be cool, don't you do something cool?" he asked, picking up a blue marker.

"Adam, that's not-"

"Cool people do cool things Chase-y, don't you wanna be cool?" Adam tempted, holding a marker out towards Chase.

Chase shifted and bit his lip.

Bree rolled her eyes and ignored her brothers, grabbing the red marker nearest to her. She leaned down in front of Donald and began to draw.

Chase's lip curled into a pout as he took the green marker from his brother. Adam grinned and began to draw on Douglas' face. "Come on Chase!"

Chase nodded, hesitantly moving towards his father and drawing a teeny tiny smiley face on his cheek.

Douglas began to stir, and both Adam and Chase jumped away.

"Hmmm," Douglas hummed, rolling halfway over.

"Dad, are you awake?" Adam asked quite a bit too loudly.

Douglas opened his eyes. "Kids, what is going on?"

Adam, Bree, and Chase all hid the marker's behind there backs as Donald woke up as well. Donald squeezed his eyes shut as the light was way too bright.

Since none of the kids had replied, only looked towards the floor, Douglas spoke again. "What did you three do?"

Chase suddenly burst into tears. Douglas sighed and got off the couch, kneeling in front of his youngest son. "Chase what's wrong?"

"W-we-we-" Chase stuttered.

"We drew on your faces with markers that may or may not be permeant, and possibly toxic," Bree shrugged.

"What?!" Donald cried, running to grab a mirror.

Douglas bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his brother, whose reaction was even funnier due to the face that he had a red swirly mustache and many stars drawn all over his face.

Wait, what is on my face then? Douglas thought. He grabbed out his phone and used the camera to check his face. Poor old Douglas Davenport has blue triangles drawn above his eyebrows, a tiny green smiley face on his cheek, and blue scribbles all over him. He turned to the kids. "Would someone like to explain this?"

"Well, your hair is spiky, so I thought your eyebrows needed to be too," Adam replied casually.

Douglas pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where is Tasha?"

"Right here," Donald said, walking back into the living room with a mirror in one hand and bringing Tasha in with his other arm.

"Hey kids, having fun?" Tasha asked with a smile. She took her phone out of her pocket and began taking pictures.

"What are you doing?" Her exasperated husband asked.

"Documenting the adorableness," Tasha replied while giggling. She then proceeded to snap a photo of Donald's face. "Douglas, come over here," she ordered.

Douglas glared at his sister-in-law, making the pictures she simultaneously took of him all the more comedic.

"Tasha," Douglas growled through his clenched teeth.

"Fine, Fine, you two go wash up, I'll watch the kids," Tasha caved.

Douglas and Donald nodded in agreement, heading upstairs.

Tasha knelt down next to the three little bionics. "Why don't we clean these up,"

"Okay," Bree mumbled as she and Chase helped Tasha pick up the markers.

Adam, however, stood in place, staring at Tasha.

Tasha, noticing this, looked back at him. "Adam, honey, is everything alright?"

"You-You just look so familiar," Adam mumbled. "Who are you, anyway?"

"That's Tasha! You know that Adam!" Bree pointed out.

"But why are we at her house? How do we know her?" Adam questioned.

Tasha smiled at Adam. "You know me because I am married to your Uncle Donnie. That makes me your Aunt, and you are at our house to take a quick break before we all go back to the island," she explained.

"Wait, so, if you are our aunt, and Leo is our cousin, are you Leo's aunt too?" Bree asked.

"Actually, Leo is my son, and I am Leo's mom," Tasha replied.

"What's a mom?" Adam asked, confused.

"A mom is a type of parent," Tasha answered. "Kind of like a dad, but a mom is a girl,"

"Oh, okay," Adam nodded, going back to playing with the phone in his hands.

"Adam, where did you get that?" Tasha asked slowly.

"From Dad's pocket," Adam replied casually.

"Adam," Chase groaned. "That's stealing,"

"Hey, I just wanted to play CandyCrush, is that so wrong?" Adam over exaggerated his words, annoying his little brother.

"Relax guys, the guys will be down soon and we can give Douglas his phone back before we leave," Tasha said, settling the matter.

"What about my phone?" Douglas asked, as he and his older brother walked down the stairs.

"I was just, uh, protecting it!" Adam declared.

Douglas grinned and reclaimed his phone. "Oh, and trying to beat my high score I see,"

"But I was so close!" Adam groaned.

"Come on, it is time to get going," Douglas smiled, picking Chase up.

"Hey Daddy, are Tom and Jerry going to be there?" Bree asked.

"Actually, they are on a little vacation as well, but your cousin Leo will be there," Douglas replied.

"Let's go then!" Adam cheered, rushing to the car, his sister super speeding behind him.

"Are you ready Chase?" Douglas asked as Tasha and Donald headed to the vehicle.

"Of course!"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

3 hours later...

Donald got up from his cyber desk and walked over to his brother. "So, it's all set up. Are you ready?"

Douglas nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'm ready,"

Donald put a hand on Douglas' shoulder. "I know that this must be kind of tough for you,"

Douglas shrugged. "It will all be fine once the kids are back to normal,"

Donald looked at his brother. "I know you don't want to admit it, but I know that you are going to miss the kids being so little; they love you, look up to you, everything you have wanted since you came back into their lives,"

"You aren't making this any easier," Douglas huffed.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you," Donald said carefully.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Of course," Donald smiled. "This must be really hard for you, but you are still putting the kids, and their best interests, firsts. Putting their needs before yours, that is what being a parent is all about. I hope the kids realize that when they get back to normal,"

"Thanks," Douglas smiled.

"Your welcome. You want me to go get the kids?" Donald asked.

Douglas nodded. "Go ahead. I will meet you in their quarters," He watched his brother leave to go get the three little bionics. A short while later, his little princess super sped into the room. "Daddy!"

Douglas couldn't help but grin as he lifted his daughter into his arms. "What's up sweety?"

"Uncle Donnie says it is time to go to bed, but I don't want to!" Bree groaned. Behind them, Donald entered the mentor's quarters with little Adam and Chase.

Douglas smiled. "Bree, it is very important that you go to bed now,"

"But it is way to early," Bree whined.

"That's because your guy's chips need a new update, so you need to be in your capsules for a bit longer," Douglas reasoned with her.

"Can we at least get a story first?" Chase begged.

"Okay," Douglas caved in.

Donald sat back and watched his brother while read to the three sleepy children.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Douglas finished, closing the storybook.

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"Know what?" Douglas asked, clearly confused.

"How do you know that they all lived happily ever after?" Chase clarified.

"Because, they were heroes, and heroes always get their happy endings," Douglas assured him.

Chase tried to reply, but a yawn came out instead.

"Looks like it is time for bed," Douglas smiled, ushering each of the kids into their respective capsules.

"Good night Dad," Adam said, grinning up at his father.

Douglas couldn't stop himself from reaching in and giving his eldest son a tight hug. Once he finally relinquished his grip, he stood straight and ruffled Adam's hair. "Good night buddy, I love you,"

"Love you too," Adam replied with a sudden yawn. It didn't take long after he closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

Douglas smiled to himself and turned to Chase's capsule.

"Are you sure that it is bedtime already? I mean, normally we have another 47 minutes to-"

Douglas cut the little bionic off. "Chip update, remember?"

Chase pouted. "Yeah, you're right. But this update isn't going to do much is it? We aren't going to change a lot, will we?"

"I promise Chase, that once you wake up, the update will have you feeling better then ever- just like yourself," Douglas assured him. "Okay, no more stalling,"

Chase smiled back at him, reaching his arms out towards his father. Douglas happily complied and took his son into his arms for last good night hug. "Night Chase, I love you,"

"Love you too," Chase whispered as he was set back down in his capsule. Douglas gently shut the door to his capsule, allowing the youngest bionic to drift off to sleep.

"Is it my turn?" Bree giggled from the furthermost capsule.

Douglas grinned. "Yep, your turn,"

"Daddy, are you oaky?" Bree asked in all seriousness.

Douglas nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because you look like you're starting to cry," Bree replied. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm just really happy Bree, happy to have you three," Douglas managed to get out. "Now, it's time for bed,"

"Can I at least get a hug first?" Bree asked.

"Of course," Douglas smiled, taking her in his arms. Within a matter of seconds, she fell asleep. Douglas kissed her forehead and set her back in her capsule. "Good night my little princess, I love you," he whispered, careful not to wake her as he sealed the capsule door shut.

Douglas turned back around away from the capsules, to see his brother looking at him.

"Honestly, are you okay?" Donald asked.

"I'm fine," Douglas replied, brushing it off.

Donald only nodded in response, typing into his tablet. "There. When they wake up, we should have our three teenagers back," he said.

Douglas glanced at the tablet with moderate alarm. "Uh, Donnie, what is that?"

Donald's eyes widened in panic. "I-I have no idea. Is this some other kind of virus-"

"Something is wrong, why is the program glitching?!" Douglas asked.

"I have no idea!" Donald shouted, exasperated.

"Wait- what's happening to Bree?!"

 **Oh no?! What is happening to Bree? Guess we will have to wait and find out! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! They inspire me and fill me with joy and wonder! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, Okay. I was originally going to wait a bit before updating because I am way to busy to be spending this much time writing, and I have other things I should get done, and other stories to write and yada yada yada. But I was itching to get this next chapter out and I think you all were too. Now, a few words.**

 **First, thanks to all of you who reviewed and made your guesses. None of them were right, but we all had fun playing, right?**

 **Second, This chapter is short. But so I am. So enjoy.**

 **Third, The number three.**

 **Also, DirtKid123: It's okay, I cried while writing that last part.**

 **PurpleNicole531: I just had too. Little kids and sleeping adults, it is bound to happen.**

 **QueenBee147: First, my poll was for a different story (Another Parental Unit), but the assumption that it was there mom was pretty decent because I write about their mom ALL the time. It's like, my obsession.**

 **Enough of my rambles, because, I ramble when I am tired. And I am definitely that now. So hopefully you enjoy this short chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

The sight of his little girl gasping for air before falling unconscious was almost enough to break him.

But that didn't stop Douglas Davenport from taking action; He rushed to her capsule door, barely managing to pry the glass door open. Douglas scooped his daughter up off the floor of the capsule and took her to the couch.

Donald kept his eyes concentrated on the screen, working quickly to cancel the program before it could negatively effect either Adam or Chase.

The sudden burst of air as the capsule door opened was enough to wake the littlest bionic up. "What's going on?" Chase asked sleepily as he stepped out of his capsule, rubbing his eyes. He was temporarily ignore as Douglas was busy checking Bree's vitals and Donald was grabbing the sleeping Adam out from his capsule.

"Tasha!" Donald called nervously, and shortly after she swiftly ran in.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked.

"Can you take Adam and Chase to the other room while Douglas and I take care of a slight issue?" Donald asked carefully.

Seeing Bree in distress, Tasha got the message and nodded, taking Adam from Donald and leading Chase out of the room.

"Bree, Bree, can you hear me?" Douglas cried as he checked Bree for a pulse. "She is breathing shallowly and her pulse is so weak, how could this have happened?!"

"I have no idea," Donald sighed as he ran his eyes through the coding of the program. "Wait," he mumbled.

"What did you find?" Douglas asked desperately.

"The program some how got some kind of update, while it looks more like a virus," Donald informed him.

Douglas nodded, his eyes still on his daughter. "A virus? Like the one that started this whole ordeal?"

"It must have been who ever created the first one. They must really want to keep these three small, I wonder why," Donald murmured.

"Well they obviously don't have any regard for the kids lives, Bree almost died!" Douglas snapped. "But who would do something like this, who could be able to pull this off?"

"Who ever they are, they really know their stuff," Donald sighed.

"Why thank you, I do believe that am a rather talented gal," A cold voice said from behind them.

Both Davenport men turned around to see the intruder standing in the door way with two men in black at her sides.

"Giselle! What are you doing here?!" Douglas gasped.

"I came here to get something I need," Giselle smiled.

"And what is that?" Donald snapped, taking a defensive position.

"And who are they?" Douglas asked, referring to the two men beside her.

"These are two of my newest model of androids," Giselle replied with a smile.

"Androids huh, I'm not impressed," Donald huffed through squinted eyes. "What do they do?"

"They can do anything Adam and Bree can, and more," Giselle boasted. "They are just missing one last feature, and that's why I'm here,"

"And what is that?" Douglas asked.

"Chase's super intelligence," Giselle said quickly. "I want the design for Chase's chip so I can give it my androids,"

"There is no way we are letting you take it," Donald declared, standing his ground.

"Aw, that would be such a shame, because if you don't give it to me, I will just have to let little Bree there continue to suffer until, well, I think you know what that virus will do at the end of the hour,"

Douglas glared at his psychopath ex-girlfriend. "You wouldn't dare kill a harmless little girl,"

"Oh, I would," Giselle grinned madly. "But, if you give me the plans, I can give you the anti-virus. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," Douglas said quickly, dashing the computer and began downloading the design onto a flash drive.

"Douglas you can't-"

Bree's whimpers from the couch were enough of a response.

"We have to Donnie," Douglas said solemnly, pulling the flash drive from the computer and walking over to Giselle. "Now can you administer the anti-virus?"

"First, the flash drive," Giselle ordered.

Douglas begrudgingly handed it to her. "Happy now?"

Giselle gave him a sweet, but fake, smile. "Very happy Douggie darling,"

"Wait, so why did you decided to turn them into children?" Donald asked.

"To keep the island defenseless, they can't fight back, so I could just walk in here and take what I want, while still allowing them to live in case I need them," Giselle explained. "Now, I'll be one my way and let you enjoy the rest of your day,"

"Wait, what about Bree?" Donald huffed.

Giselle burst into laughter. "You didn't actually think I was going to save her, did you? It's called a lie,"

"You b-" Douglas was cut off, as a result of when he tried to charge at her one of Giselle's androids blocked his path, slamming into Douglas.

"Keep them occupied," Giselle ordered, as the androids began to each fight on of the Davenport Men.

Donald dodged as the burly man-android began firing at him.

His brother faired slightly better, jumping over the couch to avoid the charging android, deciding to the strike the robot from behind. _Smack!_ But it was futile, as the android didn't even feel the blow.

"Well, onto plan B," Douglas muttered, taking out his pistol.

"Quick! She's getting away!" Donald called out as Giselle rushed to the doorway.

Before the android could do anything, Douglas swiftly aimed and took his shot, knocking the flash drive out of her hands and onto the floor, now half-melted.

Giselle growled. "Well, now I'll just have to get the actual chip then!"

"You'll never get close to Chase!" Donald smirked.

"I'll see about that," Giselle countered, as he androids began to fiercely fight against the men. She left the quarters and made her way into the next room.

Tasha looked up as Giselle entered the room, as she was sitting at a table playing a board game with the two boys. "Who are you?" Tasha demanded. "And what is all that noise?"

"I'm a nurse Donald called to come check out Bree. He asked me to come in and get Chase so we can examine him next," Giselle lied, with admittedly amazing skills.

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "You sure got here fast. Nurse- I didn't catch your name,"

"That's because I didn't give it," Giselle smirked, pulling out her blaster.

Tasha's eyes widened in surprise, but she reacted fast enough to get her own hands on the gun as well before Giselle could aim.

"Uh!" Giselle grunted as the two shoved each other for control of the weapon.

"Boys, run!" Tasha commanded.

Adam got the hint as turned for the door. "Come on Chase!"

Chase instead of listening, charged at Giselle; said villainess laughed as the tiny boy only managed to bump into her leg. "Aw, some one trying to play hero?"

"Chase, get out of here!" Tasha cried desperately. Giselle took the moment of distraction to take control of the pistol and hit Tasha over the head with it.

Chase cried out in fear as he saw Tasha fall to the ground, unconscious with a bleeding cut on her temple.

"You are coming with me, little boy," Giselle said eerily as she grabbed Chase off the ground.

Chase struggled against her grip, but it was futile. And since any students in the vicinity had rushed to help Douglas and Donald, there was no one to stop Giselle from walking straight to the hydro-loop and off with Chase.

 _To be continued..._

In the next Chapter.

 **So? Please, please review and tell me what you think. I don't have the next section of the story planned out that detailed, so I may need some thinking time before I update, so go ahead and encourage me to update like you did this time! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here! I can't believe it took that long to reveal the villain, I know, I'm crazy. Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Although she had spent countless hours extensively planning her plot, there were a few aspects Giselle Vickers had not thought out.

One of those being how to contain a small bionic child.

Giselle cringed as Chase let out another wail. "Troy, do something!"

Troy, her trusty android, could only shrug. "What I am supposed to do?! You didn't program me for child care purposes!" he grunted, trying to keep Chase from running.

Chase continued to squirm around. "Let me go you evil doers!"

"I can't take this any more," Troy complain, shoving Chase into her arms. "He's your problem now!"

"Troy! Get back here!" Giselle commanded in her utter frustration as Troy left the room.

"When my daddy get's here, he will defeat you!" Chase exclaimed, wiggling out of her grasp and running away from her.

Giselle sighed and clicked her watch, causing all the doors in her lab to shut before Chase could escape.

Chase then decided to run and hide behind a vat near the wall, squeezing himself behind it.

Giselle took a deep breath, trying to keep her patience. "Chase, you need to come out right. now!"

"NO!" Chase yelled. "I want to go home!"

Giselle cursed inwardly. She didn't have anything to restrain him with, or a place to even lock him in; not to mention she couldn't be inhuman about that. Giselle needed to be smart about this, this kid was young, irrational, but still a genius. Giselle knelt down a few feet from his hiding space. "Chase, honey," she cooed. "I need you to come out from there, it isn't safe,"

"It isn't safe to be kidnapped either, but you did that to me!" Chase rebutted. "And you hurt Auntie Tasha, that makes you a bad guy! Or bad girl! Whatever you prefer!"

"You're just as stubborn as your father," Giselle muttered to herself.

"My father? You know him?" Chase asked, surprised.

Giselle smiled. "Oh yes, in fact, he was the one who asked me to come get you,"

"He did, why?" Chase asked, clearly confused.

"To give you a check up and make sure you are okay," Giselle replied. "I am a scientist just like him, your dad and I are very good friends. We even used to date,"

"Date, like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chase questioned.

Giselle nodded. "Yep,"

"So... does that mean..." Chase murmured.

"Mean what Chase? Come on you can tell me what you are thinking. We are both geniuses here," Giselle smiled.

"So if you and my dad used to date, does that mean you are my mother?" Chase asked quickly.

Giselle bit her lip, but swiftly made her decision. "Yes, yes I am your mother Chase,"

Chase's body relaxed, and he leaned closer towards her side of the crack. "Then why did you take me?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my little boy. I'm sorry if I did anything to frighten you," Giselle frowned.

Chase crawled out from his hiding spot. "I'm sorry for my bad behavior. I shouldn't have yelled like that or run away. It was very disrespectful and disobedient,"

"Oh, it's okay Chase. I forgive you," Giselle cooed.

Chase smiled genuinely. "So what is your name? Can I call you mom? What state where you born in? What is your favorite element on the periodic table? Do you know the capital of Venezuela, because I know what it is. I'm a genius? Did Dad tell you I'm a genius? Did-"

"Whoa, calm down buddy," Giselle interrupted needing a second to take everything in and think more about what she just got herself into. "Um, my name is Giselle, but if you want you can call me Mom, I was born in Maine, my favorite element is Phosphorus, the capital of Venezuela is Caracas. And yes, your dad did tell me about our super intelligence. I think it is pretty cool, don't you?"

Chase nodded. "I like it, but Adam and Bree don't think that it is cool. They just tease me about it,"

"That's not very fair Chase. I happen to think you are pretty amazing for being so smart," Giselle grinned.

"Really?" Chase asked with the widest, brightest smile that Giselle had ever seen.

Giselle put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course Chase,"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Chase asked.

"Actually, I have work that needs to be done, just de-bugging some programs and writing some new software," Giselle sighed. "If you want, I can have Troy come and take you to another room if you want to play or watch TV," Giselle offered.

Chase shook his head vigorously. "No! I want to watch you work! Please? Mom?" he asked with the cutest, most heart-wrenching puppy dog face in history.

"Well, if you really want to-"

"I really really want to!" Chase insisted.

Giselle smiled. "Okay then. Let's go!"

Chase excitedly jumped up off the floor.

Giselle took a seat at her desk, pulling up her latest program. She smiled at Chase, who was watching ever so intently. Keeping his eyes glued to the screen, Chase casually climbed into her lap while she continued to type. Giselle smiled to herself, leaving only the sound of her clicking keyboard to fill the room as Chase gently drifted off into sleep.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Once Giselle had cleared out with Chase, her androids simple geo-leaped away. The two Davenport men nearly keeled over, completely worn out. Instead of falling to the ground from exhaustion, Douglas rushed to Bree's side, kneeling down next to the couch.

"Bree, Bree," Douglas begged, trying to nudge his daughter back to consciousness.

Donald jumped to the cyber desk, trying everything he could think of to reverse the program.

"Finding anything?" Douglas asked desperately, his voice cracking.

"I can't reverse it yet, but I can at least stop it from doing any further damage," Donald murmured as he typed the necessary coding for a chip update.

Douglas felt Bree's little body tense up. "Bree, honey, can you hear me?"

Bree squeezed her eyes shut. "Wha-what's going on?" she asked weakly, attempting to sit up.

Douglas gently took his daughter's hand. "Shh, it's okay Bree. Go ahead and rest; you are going to be okay now," he whispered to her.

Donald walked over to them and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Douglas, I don't know if we can do anything else. We need to find Giselle and get the anti-virus from her,"

Douglas solemnly nodded, keeping his eyes on Bree.

"Why don't I go get Tasha, and she can watch Bree while," Donald gently suggested, his brother only nodding in response.

Donald walked into the next room, where Tasha was holding bother her head and an inconsolable Adam.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked, confused. "Where's Chase?"

"Some woman came in and took him," Tasha replied, still gritting her teeth in pain.

Donald noticed the bleeding cut on her forehead. "Tasha, are you okay?!" he gasped, rushing to her side to examine the wound.

"Let's just say I'm not that good a fighter," Tasha sighed. "She left and took Chase with her,"

"We will get him back, don't worry," Donald assured her as he got out a first aid kit and began to bandage the wound. It didn't take horrible long, and got her some pain killers to manage. "How are you feeling?" Donald asked his wife, still a bit distressed that Giselle had the guts to hurt her like that.

"Oh, it's just a bit sore, but I'm handling it just fine. Is there anything I can do to help?" Tasha asked.

"Actually yes, can you watch Bree for a little while and make sure she stays stable while we work on tracking Giselle?" Donald asked. "But only if you are up to it,"

"Donald! I'm fine, it's just a cut," Tasha insisted. She gathered the crying Adam in her arms and stood up. "I'll go watch Bree,"

"If you are sure, then thanks," Donald smiled. Tasha smiled back and took Adam into the mentor's quarters.

Donald took a short time to change into his 'mission clothing' before meeting his brother in the common area. "Douglas, we have a major problem,"

"What?"Douglas asked. "And where's Chase? Only Tasha and Adam came in to keep an eye on Bree,"

Donald sighed. "That's the problem. Giselle took Chase,"

Douglas narrowed his eye. "We need to take her down, now!"

"First we need to track her down, any idea where she might be?" Donald asked.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "How should I know?"

"Because she is _your_ crazy ex-girlfriend," Donald huffed.

Douglas sighed. "Point taken. I have no idea where she would be keeping him, but maybe we can track her down,"

"And how would we do that? She has already disabled Chase's GPS," Donald pointed out.

"I said track her, not him. If we find Giselle, we find Chase," Douglas reasoned.

Donald nodded. "And where would we find her?"

"Not sure yet, but I do have her cell phone number, if she answers, we can trace her call," Douglas replied.

"You really think she'll answer?" Donald asked.

Douglas grinned. "Of course she will. They ladies always take me calls,"

Donald rolled his eyes as Douglas dialed the number, transfer the outgoing call to the screen on the wall.

Both men were alarmed at the sight of Giselle sitting at her desk, a sleeping Chase in her lap. "Hello Dougie, Donnie, how are you two doing?" she asked with a gleeful grin.

"Oh, you know, just trying to save my daughter's life and find where my kidnapped son is," Douglas replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh relax Douglas, I can see here that you already stopped my program from running any further, and I think you can see that Chase-y here is still alive, well, for now,"

"You wouldn't," Douglas growled.

"Douglas, you really don't know me that well do you," Giselle giggled. "I will do whatever it takes to get what I want. And what I want is Chase's super intelligence. And by the looks of it, it seems I am just going to have to rip it out of his neck," she cackled, motioning her pinching fingers at the sleeping bionic's neck.

"Stop this!" Douglas shouted, having enough. "You are going to stop this!"

"What's going to make me?" Giselle teased.

"We are," Donald declared, finally speaking up.

"Aww, but that would ruin all the fun. But hey, there is a second option for little Chase here. I can just scan his chip and get the design that way, leaving him fully intact," Giselle said, temptation dripping from her voice.

"And what has you leaning that way?" Donald asked, curious.

"Well, you see. Chase and I had a little discussion earlier,"

"About what?" Douglas snapped.

"Oh, about Phosphorous, the country of Venezuela, oh, and the fact that I am his mother," Giselle said casually.

"You told him WHAT?!" Douglas screamed.

Donald looked to his brother, clearly confused. "What?!"

"And having him here is just so much fun, I think I might keep him," Giselle said, smiling down at Chase.

"Giselle, you can't, your no-"

Giselle cut her ex off, "But, I am not totally heartless. I've sent you my program, you can use it to heal Bree," she said, running her hands through Chase's thick, spiky hair.

"Giselle-"

"I'm done with this conversation. Goodnight boys," Giselle laughed, hanging up.

Douglas clenched his fists together. "I'm not done with you, I am going to get my son back!"

 **I just wanted to give a big thank you to anyone who has made it this far into the story, and especially to those of you who have been supporting me along the way, keeping me on track!**

 **Anyways, Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, as we come to our final battle only right around the corner! Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Chapter 14! A big thanks to all of those supporting this story. And yes, Giselle's little trick was deplorable. But on some level, aren't all villains just lonely and misunderstood? Not that that ever justifies kidnapping or traumatizing a child. After reading this chapter let me know why you think Giselle is doing all these crazy things!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Douglas, calm down. We can still track her down, I traced the call back," Donald assured him.

"Okay, okay," Douglas muttered as he tried to focus on taking a few deep breaths. "So, we now know that Giselle is less likely to actually hurt Chase. That buys us some time,"

"How do you figure that?" Donald asked.

"Because sooner or later, Chase is going to get on her nerves. He's a brilliant kid but kind of annoying. And Giselle doesn't really have a lot of patience. Or any for that matter," Douglas sighed.

"Okay, so first we need to figure out how to take her out. I'm sure the two of us could take her, but what about her androids? We need a way to take them out," Donald said.

"I've spent enough time working with androids, I'm sure with a bit of time I could develop some kind of weapon to deactivate them," Douglas suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go administer the anti-virus to Bree then," Donald replied.

"Let me know how she is doing," Douglas said quietly.

Donald smiled. "Sure," he said before heading to the mentor's quarters. "How's Bree doing?" he asked his wife.

"She's still breathing, but she hasn't woken up yet," Tasha sighed, sitting on the floor next to Bree, stroking her hair with one hand and holding the distraught Adam in her lap with the other.

"I have the anti-virus now, so I am going to administer it to Bree. Hopefully it will reverse the harmful effects it had on Bree," Donald explained as he first ran the program through a test to make sure it wouldn't do any further harm, and then uploading it to a chip update.

As he waited, Donald looked up and saw Tasha stilled comforting Adam. Donald set his tablet on the coffee table and sat down on the ground next to them.

"Hey Adam, how are you feeling?" Donald asked gently.

Adam's only response was the bury his face deeper into Tasha's shirt while he sobbed. Tasha rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "Adam, it's okay. Your safe, and Bree is going to be just fine," Tasha cooed.

"But what about Chase?!" Adam shrieked.

"We will get Chase back, and he will be perfectly fine," Donald assured him.

"I'm a horrible brother," Adam sobbed. "I couldn't stop that evil lady from taking him. I couldn't save him,"

Donald took Adam into his arms and held him tightly. "Adam, that lady is very dangerous. If you would have tried to stop her, you could have gotten your self very hurt,"

Adam clung to Donald's shirt. "B-But, I j-just r-ran," he whimpered.

"It's not your fault Adam," Donald whispered. "You were scared, and you were just trying to listen to Tasha. Your dad and I are about to go get Chase back, and we will have him back before dinner time,"

"P-Promise?" Adam sniffled, his lip quivering.

Donald gave him a reassuring smile. "I promise. Now, why don't you and Tasha make Bree some get well cards while you wait?" he suggested.

"Can we make Chase some welcome home cards too?" Adam asked with a twinge of hope.

"I think that's a great idea," Donald replied, ruffling Adam's spiky hair.

"Bye Uncle Donnie!" Adam said as Donald left the room, giving the small boy and his wife a wave.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Watch it kid! I already told you many, many times; don't touch my hair!" Troy huffed, standing up to get his precious locks out of the little boy's reach.

"But I just want to examine you!" Chase whined. "Your wiring system is so intricate, and your synthetic skin is too life-like, and your hair- well that just seems like an unfortunate accident," Chase snickered.

"Why you little-" Troy cursed, extending his arm to grab the child.

Chase just giggled instead and ran out of his reach, dodging every attempt Troy made at catching him. "Come on, you're an android, you can do better than this," he teased.

"Kid, you are so lucky that I'm not allowed to hurt you," Troy muttered under his breath.

Chase stuck his tongue out at him, only further frustrating the android. With the narrow length of an inch, Troy just barely missed the little boy's head.

"Watch it R2D2! Don't make me tell my mommy on you!" Chase threatened.

"When will this nightmare be over?!" Troy groaned, falling in the ground in defeat. Luckily for him, the little bionic's attention wore out on him as Chase began to play in a pile of extra materials.

"Kid. don't. hurt. yourself," Troy muttered as he laid on the floor. He hadn't expected a kid to ware him down so much in less than half an hour, but Troy could sure use being recharged. And it's not like he cared what happened to the kid. If he got electrocuted, fine by him. Giselle, Giselle though, she would be furious. If it wasn't for the fact that she wanted his chip so badly, Troy thought, one could believe that she was developing some sort of attachment to the little boy.

Troy's train of though was broken by a loud crash.

"What was that?!" Giselle gasped, running into the room. She saw Chase playing with the wires and a motherboard. "Chase!"

"Hi Mommy," Chase giggled, happily playing with the materials.

Giselle ran over to Chase and quickly pulled him away.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen," Troy said from beyond the grave.

Giselle held Chase tightly in her arms. "Chase! You could have gotten your self hurt! It would have been very easy for you to accidentally cut or electrocute yourself," she reprimanded.

"But I'm fine, I just wanted to make a present for you," Chase smiled, showing off his adorable little dimples.

"Aw, that is so sweet Chase," Giselle cooed hugging him tightly. "But you need to make sure that you keep yourself safe. I'd be very sad if something happened to you,"

"I'm sorry," Chase whimpered, starring down at the ground.

Giselle sway, gently rocking him. "Don't cry my little Chase. Don't you want to show me what you have been working on?"

Chase instantly brightened up. "You really want to see it?!"

"Of course," Giselle grinned, carrying her 'son' over to the work station to examine his newest project.

"It's a miniature android. It isn't as complex as something like your models, but it can climb walls and it can cloak itself. So, all in all, it's still more useful than Troy," Chase explained.

"I heard that." Troy groaned from the tile floor.

Giselle rolled her eyes at her trusty android. "So, what would you like to do now Chase? We could build something together, or we could go get something to eat, or we could order some new toys," she suggested.

Chase bit his lip, looked at the ground and tightened his arms around himself. "Actually," he murmured.

"What Chase? What do you want to do? It's okay, you can tell me," Giselle assured him.

"Well, I really appreciate all this time and attention you are giving me Mom, and I am really happy to me with you, but, it's just, I really miss Daddy, Adam and Bree," Chase murmured, a frown forming on his lips and tears accumulating in his eyes.

"S-So you want to go home?" Giselle asked quietly. "Don't you want to stay here? I though we were having such a good time,"

"We are, but I miss the rest of the family," Chase replied. "I'm sorry Mommy, I don't want to make you sad,"

"It's just that I would miss you if you left," Giselle replied calmly. Troy, starting to get up off the floor, raised an eyebrow. Giselle was an amazing liar, but Troy could always tell what she really meant. Well, except now.

"I'd miss you too Mommy," Chase murmured. "Can't you just come home with me?"

Giselle bit her lip. "I don't know how that would work out Chase,"

Chase's only response was to curl up into her side, hiding his face in her shirt.

Giselle sighed. It looks like it is time to get the chip extractor.

 **AHHHH! I am not ready for this! The next Chapter is out Final Battle, (but not the final chapter, hehehe, but we are getting there). Please, please review and tell me what you think about his chapter, the plot, my typing/writing style, the fluff, the parts other then the fluff, and the twists! (not the pretzel kind thought).**

 **Thanks ~AzulaTano**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone! Welcome to Chapter 15 of Daddy's Little Princess. As of right now, I am thinking the next Chapter may be out last! Ah! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

"Douglas and I can handle this just fine on our own," Donald sighed. "Plus, you are needed here at the academy,"

"But Chase is my brother!" Leo argued. "You too keep saying how dangerous this Giselle could be, you are going to need all the help you can get!"

"If she really is dangerous, then you shouldn't be anywhere near her!" Donald countered.

"How about you guys just flip a coin?" Douglas suggested.

Donald scrunched up his face in surprise. "Flip a coin? You want us to flip a coin to decided whether or not my teenage son can come on a very dangerous mission?!"

"Well, both of you have compelling arguments, but we don't have time for you too to hash it out," Douglas replied. "So why not just flip a coin and both promise to agree with the decision, then we can get going to save Chase,"

"Fine," Donald grumbled, taking a penny from his pocket.

The following flip resulted in a groan from Donald and a cheer from Leo.

"Looks like I'm coming with, Big D!" Leo exclaimed.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Donald held his blaster close to his chest. He was not nervous, really, just dealing with the high amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins. And his brother was not fairing any better.

"Douglas, calm down," Donald whispered, noticing his brother's trembling body as they stalked down the corridor.

"I'll calm down when I get my son back," Douglas replied through gritted teeth.

"You aren't going to get him back if you aren't focused," Donald sighed.

"I _am_ going to get him back. I _am_ focused," Douglas declared quietly. "And I _am_ going to take Giselle down,"

"I feel as your brother, I need to ask this. Are you high or something?" Donald asked, obviously concerned.

Douglas snorted. "No, I just drank a lot of caffeine. And took some adderall. I am focused!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Just keep it together,"

Douglas looked up from the conversation and pointed to the door on the right. "She should be in here," he whispered.

Donald nodded. The two brothers stood across from each other on each side of the doorway. "Ready?" Donald mouthed.

Douglas nodded, proceeding to kick the door down.

Donald ran in after his brother, both pointing the guns straight ahead.

Giselle looked up at both of them from her desk, smiling at them. "Hello boys,"

It only took a matter of seconds for the Davenport brothers to shoot down her androids with their specialized weapons.

"Where is my son?!" Douglas shouted, running to Giselle and placing a hand around her neck.

Giselle just laughed. "Don't you mean _our_ son?"

Douglas' eyes widened in anger. He raised his blaster to-

"Douglas stop!" Donald yelled. "If you kill her, we may not find Chase,"

"Not to mention how upset little Chase would be if he found out you killed his mommy," Giselle teased.

"Why would you lie to him like that?" Donald asked. "Do you even realize how cruel that was? He is just a kid,"

"Oh I know," Giselle pouted. "He's just a small, vulnerable child desperate for love and attention,"

"And you took advantage of that," Douglas growled.

"I gave him what he needed," Giselle countered.

"What he needed was not to be kidnaped by a deranged psychotic she-demon!" Douglas snapped.

Giselle laughed. "Too late for that. Don't you think that the situation between his two dad-uncles screwed the kid up enough?"

"I just want to take my son home," Douglas sighed, releasing his hand from her throat. "Please, Giselle, just have a little compassion,"

Giselle let her smile fall, and gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand, Douglas, I really do,"

"You do?" Douglas asked, surprised.

Giselle smiled. "I do. Chase is an amazing kid, and he deserves to be loved and taken care of,"

"So, you are going to let us take him home?" Douglas asked, hope creeping into his voice.

Giselle began to laugh again. "No, of course not. I plan on keeping him here. With me. And I will love and cherish him as my son. Forever,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Leo gritted his teeth together and huffed. He couldn't stand that his father wouldn't let him anywhere near any actual action. _Search the extra storage rooms Leo. It would be a big help Leo. You are just right for the job Leo._

There shouldn't even be anyone in there anyway! That's exactly why they sent him, because they didn't believe he could handle anything.

"I'll show them," Leo smiled, making a left instead of the right into what he assumed was a common room lounge.

"Who are you?" A teenage looking android with long brown hair asked him. The android was sitting on a couch, a little Chase laying across him playing on a tablet. When Troy spoke, Chase's trace on the tablet was broken and he looked up.

"Leo!" Chase cheered, running towards his cousin.

"Hey Chase," Leo grinned. When he saw the android rise from the couch and stepped towards them, Leo jumped into a fighting stance.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You won't be winning any fights today!"

"Anything you try, I can fight back!" Leo declared.

"I mean, you won't have to," Troy responded.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you want the kid, take him! He has been driving me crazy!" Troy insisted, taking a step back and raising his arms.

"Hey! This kid has a name!" Chase huffed, stomping on Troy's foot.

"See what I mean," Troy said, looking to Leo.

Leo lifted Chase into his arms. "I'll just get him out of your hair then,"

Chase scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"We are going home, to the island," Leo explained.

"What? But I don't want to go!" Chase whined.

"Why Chase?" Leo asked, confused.

"Because I don't want to leave me mommy," Chase pouted.

"Your mommy?" Leo asked, confused.

"Yeah, my mommy. She is the one who brought me here," Chase explained.

"Oh, Giselle you mean," Leo realized.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, my mommy Giselle. She is really nice,"

"Nice?" Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, she plays games with me, works on inventions with me, she always says nice things, and she makes Troy be nice to me," Chase grinned.

"But what about Adam, Bree, and your dad? Don't you miss hanging out with them?" Leo asked.

Chase shrugged. "I guess,"

"Then how about we go," Leo suggested, carrying him to the door.

"No! I'm not leaving!" Chase declared.

Leo looked over at Troy, who just shrugged.

"He's your problem now," Troy snickered, jogging out of the room.

"Come on Chase, it's time to go home," Leo said firmly.

"No! No! No!" Chase screamed, wriggling out of Leo's grasp.

"Chase, please, calm down," Leo pleaded.

"NO!" Chase shrieked, kicking and screaming.

"Chase, we are leaving now," Leo said through gritted teeth,

"I'm telling my mom!" Chase screamed, running out of the room.

"Chase!" Leo called, running after him.

In the other room, Douglas stood across from Giselle, staring glaring at her.

"Mommy!" Chase yelled, running into the room, jumping into Giselle's arms.

Giselle smiled at Chase, and then Douglas. "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"Cousin Leo is trying to take me away from you," Chase whined, burrowing himself into her side.

"Chase!" Douglas sighed in relief, reaching to take his son.

Giselle turned away from him, keeping a tight hold on Chase.

"Hi Daddy," Chase said, laying comfortably in her arms.

"Hey Chase. Aren't you ready to go home? I've missed you, and your siblings are too," Douglas said carefully.

"But I don't want to leave Mommy!" Chase complained.

"But your Mommy has to go someplace else," Donald spoke up. "Giselle and I need to go take care of something. You need to go home with your daddy so that way you aren't alone," he explained.

"Oh Donnie, do I have to?" Giselle fake pouted. "I'd really like to stay here and hang with my little boy," she said, ticking his chin.

Chase giggled. "Yeah! She wants to stay here and so do I!"

"Chase, that isn't an option," Douglas said, trying to keep himself composed,

"But Daddy!" Chase whined.

"No buts Chase," Douglas sighed, taking Chase away from Giselle.

Chase began to scream and struggle, but Douglas held him tightly.

Donald took both of Giselle's arms and held them behind her back. "Come on, we better get going,"

"Where are we going?" Giselle asked casually.

"To maximum security prison," Donald whispered into her ear.

Too bad Donald momentarily forgot about Chase's super hearing.

"What! She didn't do anything wrong!" Chase screeched.

Douglas wrapped Chase in a hug. "It's okay Chase, let's go home and we can make some cookies, or read any of your favorite books or-"

"No! I just want my Mommy!" Chase screamed, and then he burst into tears.

"Chase, Chase, it's okay," Douglas cooed.

"Let's go," Donald growled, pushing Giselle out of the room.

Leo walked outside with Donald, just in case she tried anything. When they got to the street, they handed Giselle over to the authorities. Leo had to admit, the deranged smile plastered across her face as she was shoved in the back of the police car gave him chills.

Once they finished, they joined Douglas and Chase at the jet.

Douglas was already inside, trying to console the sobbing little boy. "It's okay Chase, we are about to go home. And when we get there, you'll get to see your siblings, and your aunt Tasha, and we can do anything you want," he promised his youngest son.

Donald hopped into the flyers seat. "Don't worry guys, we'll be home before you know it,"

 **And before we know it the story will be over! Ah! Please review and tell me what you think, Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	16. El Fin

**Welcome to the final chapter! A big thanks to all of you who have supported this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

He may have used to be desperately in love with Giselle, but at this moment he couldn't have hated her any more than he already did. Thanks to her manipulation, little Chase had sobbed all the way home. Douglas wanted so badly to be able to stop his son's pain, but there was nothing he could do. And it was all Giselle's faults.

And as a result, Douglas was holding his little boy tightly against his chest, rubbing the boy's back while attempting to sooth him.

"Chase, Chase-y, it's okay," Douglas whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry buddy, we are almost home," Donald called from the front seat. "Adam and Bree will be so happy to see you,"

"That's right Chase, aren't you excited to see your brother and sister?" Douglas prompted.

Chase nodded, still sniffling.

"It's okay Chase, you are safe now; Daddy's here," Douglas cooed.

Clinging to his father, wrapping his small arms around Douglas arm, Chase's only response was a whimper.

Once Donald successfully landed the helicopter, Douglas carried Chase into the Academy, Donald and Leo following closely behind him.

Douglas smiled when he entered the mentor's quarters, seeing his older two children awake and well, playing a board game with Tasha. It was good to see Bree up and healthy again, jumping around giggling. And when she saw Chase, her nearly exploded.

"Chase-y!" Bree shrieked, excitedly running towards her brother and tackling him in a hug.

His sister's noise drew Adam's attention as well, and he rushed over to nearly tackle his little brother. "Chase! You are okay!"

"Mom, what are you doing?" Leo asked Tasha, who had pulled out her phone. "Are you taking pictures?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leo, come on, they are so cute like this," Tasha said, gesturing to the three small bionics and their happy, hug filled reunion.

"Okay, okay, I think it is finally time we get everyone back to normal," Donald interrupted.

Douglas nodded. "I couldn't agree more,"

"Okay, time for bed," Tasha declared, ushering the three young ones into their capsules. Luckily none of them could put up much of an argument, as the long couple of days had warn them all out.

After each of them had closed their eyes, falling into a deep slumber, Donald typed in the proper codes to enact the reversal program.

"Wait, what's going on?" Leo asked, as a cloudy gas began to fill their capsules.

"Relax, it's just helping their nervous system adjust to the change," Douglas explained.

Leo nodded, stepping back to wait with the rest of the family. They watched as the gas cleared, and the three bionics had grown quite a bit.

Chase squinted as he opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. He stepped out of his capsule, as did his siblings once they woke up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Adam asked, seeing their family watching them.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Bree asked, yawning.

"Wait, are you saying you guys don't remember anything from these past couple of days?"

Bree shook her head. "No, why?"

Chase turned to her. "You turned into a little kid, don't you remember?"

"Well so did you Chase," Adam pointed out.

"All three of you had de-aged to small children," Donald informed them.

Bree raised an eyebrow. "What? Can you please elaborate?!"

"A crazy villainess named Giselle infected your chips with a virus to turn to into children, so long story short she could steal Chase, and his intelligence. But we took care of it, and everything is now back to normal," Leo explained.

"And you three were so adorable!" Tasha gushed, rushing over to show them the pictures on her phone.

"You're right, little me is super cute!" Bree grinned.

"What happened to Mr. Davenport and Douglas' faces?" Chase asked, scrolling through the pictures.

"I may have left some markers out while your dad and uncle were sleeping," Tasha smirked.

"At least you guys are back to normal," Leo smiled.

"Hey, they weren't that much trouble to take care of," Tasha said.

"Speak for yourself, you didn't have to deal with a temper tantrum from little Chase," Leo huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Temper Tantrum?" Adam laughed.

"Yeah, when we went to rescue you, I tried to get you to leave but you flipped out because you didn't want to leave Giselle," Leo explained.

Chase cocked his head. "Why didn't I want to leave Giselle,"

"I think that is enough for now, we should all be getting to bed," Donald intervened.

"Night guys," Leo said, hoping onto the couch.

Tasha smiled, hugging each of the kids. "It's good to have you back guys," she said before leaving.

"See you tomorrow," Douglas said, then left quickly.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"

Donald sighed. "Oh, I bet he is just tired. You guys really put him through a lot this week,"

"Put him through a lot?" Bree asked.

Donald nodded. "Yeah, near the end, he was taking care of all three of you. And you guys were pretty crazy,"

"Why didn't you watch us?" Adam asked.

"Because, at that young of an age, you guys were bonded pretty close with Douglas, you hated to even leave his side," Donald explained.

"Oh," Adam murmured.

"But hey, it's late, and you guys have to teach tomorrow. So, time for bed," Donald reiterated.

"Good night Mr. Davenport," The three bionics chimed, stepping into their capsules.

Donald smiled and headed for his own room. For the first time in a long while, life seemed to be getting back to normal.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

The next morning, Douglas sat on the couch in his room, laying back to watch some relaxing television.

Unfortunately for him though, the moment he turned it on there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Douglas sighed, only to be surprised by his youngest son.

"Hey Douglas," Chase muttered, hesitantly entering the room.

"What's going on Chase?" Douglas asked, now sitting up.

"I was just thinking," Chase murmured.

"About what?" Douglas questioned.

Chase sighed. "About Giselle. Why didn't I want to leave?"

Douglas bit his lip, moving to the other end of the couch and turning so he could face his son better. "Giselle lied to you,"

"What did she tell me?" Chase asked, sitting across from Douglas.

"Giselle managed to convince you that she was your mother," Douglas said carefully. "And you were very distraught when we wanted to take you home, and arrest her,"

"So, she really isn't my mother?" Chase asked. "Just checking?"

Douglas gave him a small smile. "No, Giselle isn't your mother. I promise,"

Chase nodded, staying silent for a moment as he gathered up enough courage to ask his next question.

"So, who is our mother?" Chase asked slowly.

Douglas took a deep breath. "I can't answer that Chase,"

"What, why?" Chase huffed.

"I, I just can't," Douglas said, swallowing. "I'm sorry Chase,"

"Why are you sorry? Why can't you just tell me and-"

"I just can't," Douglas repeated. "I know that isn't what you want to hear Chase, and I am sorry that I can't tell you. I really am. As much as I would love to explain, it just isn't an option,"

Chase wanted to protest, to argue against this lack of logic, but the tears he saw forming in Douglas' eyes made him stop.

Douglas stood up and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She loves you, that is all you can know. I'm sorry,"

Chase nodded solemnly. "Uh, thanks then," he murmured, turning and leaving the room.

Douglas breathed heavily for a while, covering his face with his hands. He hadn't even noticed that the door was still open, and his next visitor just walked in without him noticing.

Bree sat the bad in her hands down on the table and stepped closer to her father. "Douglas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Douglas replied, lowering his hands.

"Have you been crying?" Bree asked, seeing his redder than usual eyes.

"Don't worry about it Bree. What can I do for you?" Douglas asked,

"It's just that, I was watching the security footage and I, I just wanted to say thank you," Bree said, looking down at the ground.

"For what" Douglas asked.

"For taking such good care of us. I guess, I guess I just always imagined that when we were that young that we were in a lab, still just subjects A, B, and C. I never realized that you actually saw us as kids back then. And not just any kids, but your kids. You let us call you Dad and everything. I'm so sorry that I, I..."

"Bree, it's fine," Douglas interrupted. "It's okay. I understand that Donald has been your father for as long as you can remember, and I've accepted that,"

"But I can still be your kid too, right?" Bree asked cautiously, looking up at him with her big, brown eyes.

Douglas smiled. "Of course,"

Bree, not able to hold on any longer, threw her arms around her father to hug him. "I love you Daddy," she nearly cried, digging into him.

"I love you too Bree," Douglas whispered, hugging her back.

After standing like this for a while, Bree finally spoke up. "I hope it hasn't melted yet,"

"What?" Douglas asked.

Bree stood up and motioned towards the bag on the table. "Ice cream, the butter pecan variety. I thought maybe we could enjoy some,"

Douglas smiled. "I would like that,"

"Let's dish it up then!" Bree said excitedly, grabbing the bag.

And all ended well as the father and daughter sat on the couch, enjoying both their ice cream and morning television.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"But Sir, the prisoner is to remain-"

"On lockdown yes," Chase interrupted the guard. "But my father sent me personally all this way to interrogate her, I don't think he would be very happy to find out I wasn't accomodated,"

The guard swallowed. "Yes, of course sir," he said, unlocking the gate and giving Chase and access key card.

Chase walked with a purpose down the hallway, a guard at each side.

"Leave us," Chase ordered, standing in the doorway of the cell. The guards trotted away, leaving Chase alone with the prisoner.

"How lovely, a guest," The voice of the prisoner cooed.

Chase opened the door, entering the cell.

"And not just any visitor, but my son," Giselle grinned.

"I'm not your son," Chase said, looking at the floor.

Giselle rose from her bench and approached Chase. "And who told you that?"

"Douglas," Chase replied. "He told me that you lied-"

"And hasn't he lied to you so many times himself. Hasn't Mr. Davenport?" Giselle sighed.

"I just want my mother," Chase responded through gritted teeth.

Giselle gave him a small smile and removed a loose strand of his spiky hair from his face. "If that is what you want, then I will make sure of it,"

 **So, this story is finally over, but I am thinking of writing a sequel. Something along the lines of "Momma's Boy" to follow this with. Any ideas or thoughts would be appreciated as I haven't planned it out that much yet. That is probably because I have been obsessing over a different story I am working on that will hopefully soon have chapter 1 up on this site. I would also love to write little Chase again sometime, but I am not sure what context I would do it in, maybe a flashback to life with Douglas, or another mishap, not really sure.**

 **Anyways, Please review or pm and tell me what you thought about this story, the possible sequel or anything else. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


End file.
